Porque Sasuke es hombre
by Lulufma
Summary: El descubrimiento de la sexualidad a lo largo de la vida, desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Porque Sasuke, después de todo, era hombre. [En HIATUS]
1. Roces

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_**Porque Sasuke es hombre"**_

* * *

_Advertencias__:_ un poco de Lime al final.

_Contexto__: Sasuke y Sakura, 13 años._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Roces. **

* * *

De nuevo Kakashi llegaba tarde.

El equipo 7 fue citado a las seis de la mañana, ya eran las ocho y Kakashi no aparecía, nada fuera de lo común. Naruto tenía una mueca de fastidio en el rostro, Sasuke permanecía con los ojos cerrados y expresión tranquila, y a su lado, Sakura se daba aire con las manos, el calor era insoportable.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei se está demorando demasiado-ttebayo!— gritó Naruto.

— Kakashi siempre demora, de qué te quejas— habló con desgano Sasuke.

— Sasuke tiene razón, Kakashi-sensei demora siempre— concluyó Sakura.

"_¡Shannaro, ¿por qué no nos tocó un sensei puntual!"_, exclamó el Inner de Sakura.

Naruto se molestó, ¿por qué tenía que ser siempre así? Dos contra uno. Le exasperaba no poder contar con la ayuda de Sakura, porque con Sasuke no podía contar, él era el hígado del equipo.

— Pues tomaré la misión yo solo, cuando Kakashi-sensei llegue ya estaré de regreso— avisó Naruto.

El ninja hiperactivo les mostró la lengua y se dio la vuelta, dando pasos largos y lentos, esperando que lo siguieran.

— ¡Naruto!— Sakura lo llamó pero no volteó.

Haruno bufó, caminó con la idea de atar a Naruto al árbol para que no se fuera, pero la mano de Sasuke en su muñeca la detuvo. Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre del Uchiha tomarla de la muñeca para detenerla. Sakura lo miró un momento esperando que hablara, luego volvió a enfocar su vista en Naruto; parpadeó y de pronto Naruto ya no estaba solo, frente a él estaba Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke había sentido su chakra segundos antes, por eso había detenido a su compañera.

— ¿A dónde ibas, Naruto?— Kakashi sostenía la cabeza de Naruto— Ah, buenos días, chicos— los saludó alegre, con la frescura que lo caracterizaba.

Sakura bufó por segunda vez, ella y Sasuke se acercaron a Naruto y Kakashi para recibir la información de su misión. Era otra misión de rango D, de esas que odiaba Naruto, consistía en recuperar un pergamino cuyos vigilantes eran simples aldeanos, la única dificultad consistía en no ser vistos. En conclusión, debían de robar el pergamino sin dejar rastros.

El Equipo 7 partió.

.

* * *

A unos metros del punto objetivo, el Equipo 7 se encontraba ideando la estrategia que tomarían para la misión. Como siempre, Sasuke había 'sugerido-exigido' que se dividieran en dos grupos: por un lado Kakashi y Naruto y por el otro, él y Sakura; alegando que la estupidez de Naruto disminuiría el poder de Kakashi y así, estarían equiparados en fuerza. Para sorpresa de Naruto, Kakashi le hizo caso a Sasuke y se dividieron en dos. Kakashi y Naruto se fueron por el sendero derecho, este último haciendo su berrinche; y Sasuke y Sakura se encaminaron por el sendero izquierdo.

Tendrían que rodear la cabaña donde se encontraba el pergamino, en algún punto se reencontrarían y darían sus avances, por el momento debían conocer la zona.

Antes Sakura lo habría tomado del brazo y le hubiera coqueteado, pero ahora Sakura se tomaba las cosas con calma; desde el día en que se cortó el cabello, cortó también su lado caprichoso e inmaduro. Caminaba a su lado como siempre, con una sonrisa enamorada, respetando la distancia y disfrutando el momento.

En un descuido, Sakura movió con su pierna un hilo transparente, acto seguido una malla de redes, que estaba muy bien escondida en un árbol, cayó. Sasuke tomó a Sakura y ambos cayeron contra el pasto, rodando y alejándose de la red.

Sasuke fijó su pierna en el suelo para detenerlos, mientras con sus brazos sostenía su peso para no aplastar la pelirosa, Sakura estaba boquiabajo y aunque no se tocaban, podía sentir el cuerpo del Uchiha encima.

— Sakura, no son ninjas, pero tampoco son estúpidos— le recriminó.

Sakura se avergonzó, no tanto por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sino porque lo había defraudado con su descuido. Y lo que decía Sasuke era cierto, podían ser simples aldeanos pero no eran tontos, la zona debía estar rodeada de trampas y Sakura había caído en una.

Sasuke hizo ademán de levantarse pero se quedó quieto cuando escucharon pasos. La caída de la red había alertado a los aldeanos que vigilaban la cabaña y se acercaban donde se había activado la trampa. Ambos se quedaron quietos, Sasuke seguía encima de Sakura sin tocarla, sus brazos eran fuertes y podía soportar su peso.

— Debió ser un animal— murmuró un anciano con un palo en la mano.

Tres hombres se encontraban en la zona donde había caído la red, movían los arbustos con los palos que portaban; Sasuke pensó en la facilidad con que podría derrotarlos, desde su posición podría lanzar 3 kunais que los dejaría inconcientes. Sakura los observaba con culpa, había jurado ser de mayor utilidad y que ahora ambos le verían la espalda.

Y ahora Sasuke le miraba la espalda, literalmente.

Cuando vieron a los tres hombres sentarse en las rocas y empezar a tomar el agua de las cantimploras que portaban, Sasuke empezó a dudar de la fuerza de sus brazos, ¿cuánto tiempo más estaría en esa incómoda posición?

La situación se tornó más incómoda cuando todo tipo de insectos desfilaban por el rostro de Sakura, la pelirosa soplaba para alejarlos pero estos parecían acercarse más.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando sintió que un escarabajo rozaba su mejilla. El respingo hizo que sus brazos temblaran y levantara el trasero, juntando por primera vez su cuerpo con el de Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió al redondez del trasero de Sakura rozar su intimidad, un hormigueo en la parte baja del vientre apareció. Sasuke maldijo entre dientes, su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente.

— Quédate quieta— le susurró.

Sakura, nublada por el asco, no se percató del roce que tuvieron. Sasuke por su parte empezó a imaginar cosas asquerosas, pero el tener a Sakura debajo de él no ayudaba mucho. Vio cada insecto, cada pata, cada cabeza, cada antena; pero ninguna asquerosidad podía competir con el roce que había tenido con una mujer.

La situación empeoró cuando uno de los hombres se levantó porque un conejo se movió y activó otra trampa, el hombre caminó muy cerca de Sasuke y Sakura, y Sasuke maldijo tener el cabello parado, era un blanco visible. A medida que el hombre se acercaba, Sasuke descendía lentamente, hasta que de nuevo sintió las nalgas de la mujer y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda.

En ese momento Sakura cayó en cuenta de que Sasuke estaba junto a ella, se sonrojó a rabiar y bajó su rostro para que él no la pudiera ver. Al bajar la mirada, sus cabellos cortos se separaron exponiendo su cuello, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke. Su cuello largo, delgado y blanco incomodó a Sasuke, el Uchiha había visto miles de veces el cuello de Sakura, pero tal vez era la situación lo que provocaba calor en Sasuke, ayudando con su excitación.

Sakura empezó a sentir el miembro de Sasuke más duro contra sus nalgas, no se movía, estaba quieto, pero aquella situación le causaba mareos.

Ella no se consideraba pervertida, esa era Ino, su fantasía más 'sucia' había sido pensar en su primer beso con el Uchiha. Sí, así de inocente era; pero tampoco era tonta, no teniendo a Ino como su amiga… sabía que Sasuke estaba excitado.

Pero el momento tuvo que terminar, un escandaloso ruido provino del otro extremo del bosque. Los tres hombres corrieron con los palos en las manos. Sasuke se levantó de inmediato, Sakura también lo hizo y cuando volteó, Sasuke le daba la espalda.

— Deben ser Kakashi y Naruto, vamos.

En todo el camino, Sasuke siempre permaneció delante de ella, pensando en cosas asquerosas y aterradoras.

.

* * *

— Sakura-chan estás en el equipo de los perdedores, en la próxima misión te pasas a mi equipo— exclamó Naruto con el pergamino en la mano.

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Sakura no dijo nada para sorpresa de todos, esperaban un regaño de Haruno defendiendo a Sasuke.

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban delante discutiendo, seguidos por Kakashi y Sakura. El sensei del Equipo 7 no pasó por alto el semblante de la joven.

— ¿Qué pasó Sakura? ¿Sasuke te dijo algo?— le susurró Kakashi.

Ella lo miró sonrojada por completo. Kakashi tomó nota mental: no había sido otro desplante de Sasuke.

— Ah, no, nada, no pasa nada— rió nerviosa.

Ahora Kakashi estaba seguro, había pasado algo entre ambos, algo bueno.

Sakura trató de calmarse, no era para tanto, después de todo Sasuke era humano —y sobretodo hombre— y no estaba libre de reacciones involuntarias.

:_:

.

* * *

.

Hola! Bueno esta serie de one-shots están enfocados en Sasuke, no todo es Lime o Lemmon, son historias dedicadas a la sexualidad en todo su aspecto. Porque francamente no creo que Sasuke sea un robot xd

Prometo actualizar pronto mis otros fics.

Segundo capítulo: celos.

Agradecimientos de antemano a quienes comenten.

:)


	2. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_**Porque Sasuke es hombre"**_

* * *

_Advertencia__:_ _Ninguna_.

_Contexto__: Sasuke y Sakura, 13 años._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Celos.**

* * *

— Yo no fui quien te rescató, Naruto lo hizo.

Sasuke jamás pensó que en su vida, una sonrisa tierna e inocente le iba a molestar tanto, y más si venía de su compañera de equipo.

La envidia empezó a brotar de él, un sentimiento que había nacido en él desde que empezó a notar la superioridad de su hermano mayor.

¿Cuándo Naruto aprendió el Jutsu de Invocación?

¿Desde cuándo podía invocar animales y sobretodo de ese tamaño?

Y ahora Sakura lo admiraba, ¿desde cuándo Sakura dejó de creer que Naruto era un perdedor?

— Así que Naruto me salvó… se ha vuelto muy fuerte— pronunció la pelirosa.

— Sí.

Allí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa. Sakura nunca había mirado así a Sasuke, sus sonrisas hacia el peliazul eran bobas, alegres e ilusionadas. La sonrisa que ahora ella le dirigía a Naruto era tierna y de agradecimiento. Para mala suerte del Uchiha, él no sabía diferenciar los tipos de sonrisas; no entendía que las sonrisas que le dirigía exclusivamente a él eran las de una muchacha completamente entregada al amor; y la sonrisa que le dirigía a Naruto era casi maternal.

Aquella sonrisa había despertado en él un sentimiento parecido a la envidia pero con un ingrediente extra, venía con un dolor en el pecho que intentó asociar a la debilidad de no poder proteger a sus camaradas.

Pero Sakura parecía querer hacer mierda el día de Sasuke.

— Naruto ha mejorado bastante— pronunció Sakura mirando el piso, pensando en cómo se quedaba atrás en cuanto a nivel— Voy a entrenar más, tal vez así alcance el nivel de Naruto.

¿Había escuchado bien? Sasuke paró en seco, dándole la espalda a Sakura, acto que sorprendió a la pelirosa. Ella también paró un paso detrás de él, esperando su reacción. Se preguntó si la calidez de Sakura era a propósito y si su objetivo era sacarlo de sus casillas.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?— lo llamó al no obtener reacción.

Sasuke le dio la cara; sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal asustaron a Sakura.

Ella ya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que Sasuke la había mirado así. El recuerdo más cercano que se le asomaba por la cabeza era la vez que se había burlado de la soledad de Naruto. Paradójicamente, ahora la miraba duramente por expresar su admiración por el rubio.

— ¿Vas a dejar de hablar de Naruto?— le preguntó serio, cortante, casi autoritario.

Sakura se sorprendió, bajó la cabeza al no poder sostener la mirada de Sasuke. A veces era tan difícil entender a Sasuke, sus actos se contradecían, y Sakura, ella no se podía quedar callada. Hace bastante tiempo había dejado de ser la niña que asentía, ahora quería que él hablara, que le contara lo que pasaba por su cabeza; quería conocerlo más y así poder amarlo completamente.

— Naruto ha mejorado bastante— Sasuke frunció el ceño— solo lo estoy comentando.

Sasuke pensó en contestarle, pero sabía que su compañera estaba en lo correcto. El avance de Naruto era evidente, sería estúpido negarlo y decir que seguía siendo un perdedor. Al no tener cómo rebatir lo dicho por Sakura, giró y siguió caminado con las manos en los bolsillos.

Pero si Sasuke solía tomarla de la muñeca para llamar su atención… ¿por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo? Así lo hizo, con algo de temor ante su respuesta.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿te molesta algo?

Sasuke intentó minorizar su enojo, sabía que la preocupación de Sakura era sincera, mas no podía ser un libro abierto para ella, debía esconder sus inseguridades.

— No es de tu asunto.

Tiró de su brazo bruscamente y dejó a Sakura en mitad del camino.

— Solo quiero comprenderte— susurró Sakura, sabiendo que Sasuke no la llegaría a oir.

.

* * *

— Naruto ha mejorado bastante, ¿verdad Sasuke?— pronunció el ninja copia.

Sasuke conocía la perspicacia del hijo del Colmillo Blanco, aunque no lo llamara Kakash-sensei como los otros, le guardaba respeto; solo por ello no siguió su camino y se quedó quieto. Kakashi había escuchado su discusión con Sakura y el sensei siempre abogaba por el corazón de la pelirosa; él, como su maestro, sabía que ella era la única que podía llegar al corazón de Sasuke. Y el Uchiha sabía que su sensei los había estado vigilando, el tono de su voz tenía algo de malicia y además, había usado las mismas palabras que Sakura le había dicho.

Sasuke volteó, sabía que le vendría un sermón acerca de la envidia, de que hay que estar orgullosos de Naruto, del trabajo en equipo y esas cosas que Kakashi trataba de sembrar en él. Kakashi por su parte parecía buscar algo en su libro naranja.

— Los celos, Sasuke, son reacciones normales, propias del ser humano— habló la calma que lo caracterizaba, paró en una hoja— Son temas principales en las novelas, ¿sabes?

— Tsk, me importa poco si Naruto se está volviendo fuerte.

Kakashi entrecerró el único ojo visible, listo para dar la estocada final.

— Naruto no es el único de tu equipo, Sasuke; y no estoy hablando de la envidia, yo me refería a los celos.

Kakashi cerró su libro para darle énfasis a su mensaje. Sasuke observó la portada del Icha-Icha y supo que le estaba tomando el pelo.

— Me largo— respondió fastidiado.

.

* * *

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara, había conseguido cabrear a su alumno.

Sacó el diccionario del librero de su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Lo abrió buscando entre las palabras que iniciaban con "c" y lo encontró.

_Celo: __m. __pl. __Sospecha, inquietud y recelo de que la persona amada haya mudado o mude su cariño, poniéndolo en otra._

Cuando leyó el significado, de inmediato se sintió ridículo, ¿qué hacía él buscando ese tipo de palabras? Kakashi sí que lo había terminado por sacar de sus casillas.

Tiró con rabia el diccionario contra la pared. Las palabras de su sensei se mezclaban con la sonrisa de Sakura en su cabeza. Aplastó su cara contra la almohada tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Lo que haría al día siguiente sería entrenar, entrenar tanto que olvidaría lo que había pasado ese día.

Aquella opresión en el pecho debía morir.

:_:

.

* * *

.

Hola! Disculpa por la demora, ando apurada, muchas gracias a los que comentaron de verdad me emociona leer sus comentarios.

A quienes leen mi otra historia _"Relatos de amor, cariño y amistad"_, estaba escribiendo un especial por el día de mañana y lo publicaré justo ese día, sé que he demorado mucho en actualizar.

_Tercer capítulo: Sueños._

El próximo capítulo trae lemmon, es un fic de rating M, solo para recordarles y para evitar causar traumas xd.

Feliz día de San Valentín, adelantado!

Mis gracias de antemano a quienes comenten.

:)


	3. Sueños

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_**Porque Sasuke es hombre"**_

* * *

_Advertencias__: Lemmon, algo de Loli._

_Contexto__: Sasuke Uchiha, 15 años._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sueños.**

* * *

_Su cuerpo desnudo frente a él._

_Lo miraba expectante y él no podía moverse, por más que intentara mover sus brazos para lanzarle algo y cubrirla, no lo podía hacer._

_Su cuerpo aniñado de 13 años permanecía inmóvil, con los brazos en los costados, no se cubría; no parecía importarle su desnudez. Sus pechos eran pequeños, su cintura delgada y sus caderas, aunque mantenían una adiposidad infantil, eran amplias. Pero su rostro era lo que más le asustaba en cierto modo a Sasuke, su rostro era idéntico al que había abandonado hace 2 años atrás en Konoha, no había cambiado en nada, la ingenuidad e inocencia seguían reflejados en su rostro. Sasuke había cambiado, su musculatura estaba muy bien desarrollada, había crecido y su rostro se había afinado; lo mismo había esperado de ella, pero ella permanecía igual, hasta en el tamaño._

_Sakura dio unos pasos al frente y tomó la mano de Sasuke, colocando las puntas de sus yemas en su frente. Deslizó lentamente su mano por su rostro, intentándole decir que ella estaba ahí, que era real; invitándolo a conocer su cuerpo. No estaba seguro si su mano era muy grande o si el cuello de la pequeña mujer era muy delgado, pero su mano podía rodear casi completamente su cuello. Siguió deslizando su mano, llegando a la clavícula y descendiendo por el centro de sus pechos, Sasuke sintió cómo la adrenalina golpeaba su pecho para descender hasta su miembro. La ansiedad lo invadió, no le bastaba con tocar el centro de sus pechos, necesitaba tocar los senos de la muchacha, sentir su forma y textura; pero su mano no se movía y Sakura tampoco se lo permitió. La mano que guiaba a Sasuke se detuvo en el vientre de Sakura, como si pudiera oler su ansiedad dejó su mano allí, sin dejar que descendiera hasta su intimidad. Sakura soltó la mano de Sasuke y esta regresó a su lugar, la movilidad regresaba a su cuerpo._

_Y tenía la oportunidad de irse y alejarse de ella._

_Y no lo hizo._

_Con una mano la tomó de la nuca y la acercó a su rostro, sus ojos verdes brillaron, invitándolo a seguir con sus instintos. Y él esperaba que ella le dijese que se detuviera, que lo empujara, que hiciera lo que él era incapaz de hacer; pero ella seguía con esa mirada traviesa, incitándolo al deseo. Teniéndola tan cerca, Sasuke cayó en cuenta que no era su rostro de niña lo que lo perturbaba, sino el hecho de que hasta ese momento, ella no hubiera dicho ni media palabra. Sus labios permanecían cerrados, ni una sonrisa ni ningún gesto de molestia; más ese cabello rosa y esos ojos grandes, cualquiera podría confundirla con una muñeca. La acercó más al punto de rozar sus labios, buscando una respuesta. Nada. Ahora ella era la inmóvil._

_La besó con fuerza y ella empezó a mover sus labios, Sasuke se sorprendió pero en ningún momento dejó de besarla. Besaba su pequeña boca con vehemencia, no supo quién dio el primer paso pero ambos ya estaban con la boca abierta y con las lenguas entrelazadas. La lengua de Sasuke recorría toda la cavidad bucal de la muchacha, explorando su boca, sus lenguas acariciándose, todo le parecía excitante al Uchiha. _

_Se separaron para tomar aire y Sasuke encontró una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura. La volvió a besar con más pasión y sintió como la camisa ya abierta que vestía se deslizaba por los hombros. La tomó de la cintura con las dos manos y la pegó a su pecho desnudo, sintiendo sus pequeños pezones duros contra su piel. Se separaron de nuevo, ella ladeó el rostro hacia la derecha, colocando su mano detrás de la nuca de Sasuke para guiar sus labios a su cuello._

_La Sakura de 13 años le estaba enseñando al Sasuke de 15 a hacerle el amor._

_Sasuke se dejó guiar, ahora besando y lamiendo el cuello de la muchacha pelirosa, ella jadeaba en su oído mientras intentaba desatar el cordón que él vestía y que sostenía su katana. Con temor acercó una de sus manos a un seno, primero tocando el contorno y solo con las yemas de los dedos; Sakura percibió sus dudas y se unió más a él, provocando que toda la mano de Sasuke apretara su seno izquierdo. Logrando desatar el cordón, no solo cayó este sino también la tela azul que rodeaba su cintura, dejando a Sasuke solo en pantalones. _

_Sakura soltó un gemido cuando sintió la boca caliente de Sasuke tomar su pezón derecho, el Uchiha no supo en qué momento juntó el valor para hacer eso pero lo sentía una necesidad, un instinto, algo que no tenía nada que ver con la razón._

— _Ah-ah— gemía Sakura con la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando un poco la espalda._

_Con la mano derecha le sostenía la espalda y con la izquierda le apretaba rosado pezón, la boca ocupada en el seno izquierdo, tomándolo entero y con la lengua jugando con el sensible pezón. Ella le acariciaba el cabello, masajeando su cabello, soltando suspiros cada vez que él le mordía o pellizcaba los pezones._

_Su erección le empezaba a doler y con desesperación se empezó a bajar los pantalones, quitándose primero las sandalias y las medias que le impedían quitárselos. Estando solo con ropa interior empezó a sobarse contra el cuerpo de Sakura, que por su tamaño, su miembro se restregaba contra su vientre. La cargó y ella enredó sus piernas en sus caderas, sintiendo por primera vez su intimidad contra su pene, la sintió húmeda, estaba mojando un poco su ropa interior. Atrapó sus rosados labios con su boca mientras simulaba penetrarla, moviendo sus caderas contra su vagina. La acostó en el suelo, separándose de ella para quitarse el último pedazo de tela para estar completamente desnudo._

_La miró acostada en el suelo: el sudor que cubría su cuerpo la hacía ver más excitante, sus pezones hinchados y rosados complementaban una imagen erótica, su cabello rosa y despeinado esparcido en el suelo la hacía ver exquisita, sus rodillas unidas cubriendo su intimidad destilaban inocencia, el rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados nublados por el placer…_

_Desde arriba, Sasuke creyó ver un ángel._

_Colocó sus brazos al costado de su cabeza, intentando acomodarse entre sus piernas; pero Sakura lo detuvo, poniéndole una mano en su pecho._

_Tan pequeña como era, se escabulló debajo de su cuerpo, saliendo del agarre de Sasuke. Él la observó gatear hasta que se quedó quieta, estando en cuatro, ella giró su rostro hacia él apenada y separó sus piernas para él. Sasuke se acercó a ella y arrodillado, dirigió su pene a la entrada húmeda de Sakura, la tomó con ambas manos la cadera y la empezó a penetrar. _

_La penetró lentamente, temiendo romperla por lo pequeña que se veía; conforme entraba se excitaba más por la estrechez de ella y terminó por soltar un quejido cuando su miembro entró por completo. La escuchó gemir, y maldijo por no poder ver su rostro ya que estaba de espaldas, realmente deseaba ver su rostro mientras la hacía suya. Sacó un poco su pene para volver a entrar, marcando un ritmo lento, sintiendo el placer de estar dentro de ella. _

_Sakura jadeaba y soltaba algunos gemidos que provocaban que Sasuke acelerara el ritmo de sus embestidas._

— _Ah, Sasuke-kun— gimió por primera vez su nombre, tal cual él recordaba._

_Fue su voz y más escucharla gemir su nombre que lo sacó de sus cabales. Las embestidas que le daba eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, su delicada voz lo había prendido demasiado. Los jadeos de Sasuke eran cada vez más sonoros y ya no controlaba la rapidez con que la embestía. Los brazos de Sakura le empezaron a fallar, temblaron y terminó por dejarlos caer, su pequeño rostro descansaba ahora en sus brazos. Lo miró de soslayo, como si le dijera con los ojos que no parara._

— Sakura— jadeó su nombre.

_Sasuke sabía que no duraría mucho más, dio unas embestidas sacando casi por completo su pene y se vino dentro de ella, soltando un ronco gemido._

_Se quedó en su interior, sintiendo el semen rodear su pene, Sakura hizo ademán de querer separarse y él salió de ella. Sakura se acercó a él jadeante, le tomó la mejilla con una mano y le sonrió. Sasuke cerró los ojos, sintiendo la tensión abandonar su cuerpo._

(…)

* * *

Abrió los ojos y en lugar de encontrar otros ojos más grandes y verdes, encontró unos amarillos en su lugar. Orochimaru lo observaba divertido, pero con la malicia que lo caracterizaba en sus ojos. Sasuke se levantó de su cama y se sintió húmedo en sus partes íntimos, el sueño que había tenido pasó en cámara rápida por su cabeza. Salió de su cama de inmediato y se dirigió al baño, llevando consigo una toalla, agradeció que su vestimenta no hiciera visible su humedad.

Se quitó toda la ropa y entró a la ducha, encontrando rastros de semen en su miembro; frunció el ceño, Sakura ni en sus sueños lo dejaba en paz.

Él ya había soñado con ella antes, pero nada con algún contenido sexual, a veces soñaba solo con ella hablándole, en otros sueños ella aparecía con el Equipo 7.

Dos años habrían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto, ya debía de haberla olvidado, ¿pero ahora cómo hacerlo si ella aparecía en sus sueños y encima desnuda?

— Sasuke— llamó Orochimaru detrás de la puerta— ¿cómo era que se llamaba tu compañera de Equipo?

Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿acaso había dicho su nombre?

— No me acuerdo— dio la respuesta más lógica según él.

La imagen de Sakura acostada en el suelo apareció en su cabeza nítida, como si aún le quisiera joder la vida.

— No quiero que la vuelvas a nombrar— pronunció Orochimaru, insertando su veneno como siempre.

Sasuke le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Había dicho su nombre.

Sakura, aún en sus sueños, seguía siendo una molestia.

_Su_ molestia.

:_:

.

* * *

.

Hola! Bueno, para excusar el lemmon que escribo, se dice que el 83% de los hombres tienen sueños húmedos y que mayormente pasan en la pubertad, osea Sasuke, estás disculpado xd.

Acerca de este capítulo, no sé si considerarlo Loli porque Sasuke aún no se reecontraba con Sakura y tenía en su cabeza la imagen de Sakura de 13 años, osea 2 años menor.

También leyendo sus comentarios, sé que aman a Sasuke genin (yo lo adoro) pero es necesario que crezca para desarrollar la sexualidad durante su vida xd

Muchas gracias a los que comentan: **Guezza** (viva el Lemmon lml), **Carly **(aquí está la conti), **Yomii20** (aquí está el capítulo, no te desesperes xd), **TheBlueJocker **(aquí está el lemmon tranquilo xd), **Miharu** (yo creo que sí había sasusaku al principio, al menos recién nacía en el corazón de Sasuke a mi parecer, quiero creer que sí :'D), **Nicol. Andrea. Mv **(yo amo a Sasuke genin, pero tiene que crecer xd), **Natyqg** (muchas gracias!), **Iyo** (yo amaba cuando se iban de misión en grupo, era como que se protegían entre ellos :'D, muchas gracias por el apoyo), **Koko **(qué bueno que te interese, muchas gracias), **Susimuffin** (muchas gracias por los halagos y deseos, aquí está la conti), **Botan18** (hahaha Sasuke es hombre y tiene sus reacciones xd).

El próximo capítulo también tiene Lemmon, aviso.

Cuarto capítulo: Dominante.

Me gustaría saber su opinión, yo sé que mucha gente se avergüenza por comentar fics de rated M (a mí me pasaba antes xd), pero es hermoso para un escritor leer los comentarios.

Mis gracias de antemano a quienes comenten.

:B


	4. Dominante

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_**Porque Sasuke es hombre"**_

* * *

_Advertencia__: Lemmon._

_Contexto__: Sasuke Uchiha, 16 años._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Dominante.**

* * *

_Recargado en el respaldar de su asiento, se sentía con poder._

_El orgullo venía en su sangre, podría decirse que era un caracter hereditario de su clan, pero las ilimitadas licencias otorgadas por Orochimaru habían transformado ese orgullo en arrogancia. A sus 16 años, podía sentir el poder que tanto había luchado por tener, lideraba un grupo el cual manipulaba para poder cumplir con sus propios intereses. _

_Ya no sentía debilidad, el poder lo llenaba por completo._

_Llevó su mano hacia la katana cuando la vio entrar intempestivamente, sabía que siempre debía mostrar su rostro frío e impasible, pero no puedo evitar abrir de más los ojos. ¿A caso había podido con los demás miembros de Taka? _

_La vio parada en el marco de la puerta y creyó ver a otra persona; la mujer que estaba frente a él –porque ya no era una niña, lo que veía frente a él era una mujer– se veía segura, con la mirada desafiante y algo intimidante. Sus ojos habían cambiado de un brillo temeroso a un brillo que irradiaba determinación; había dejado su cabellera corta, solo que hasta su peinado había cambiado, su cabello terminaba puntiagudo, dándole un aspecto más rudo; de su vestimenta resaltaba sus guantes y botas negras. _

_Definitivamente Sakura había dejado de ser la princesa rosa a la cual debían de rescatar, ahora era una mujer guerrera._

– _Vámonos, Sasuke-kun– habló con decisión– Regresemos a la aldea._

_Y allí estaba ella de nuevo, ofreciéndole una salida, ofreciéndole de nuevo la oportunidad de ser feliz. Entonces Sasuke lo comprendió, Sakura aún no había dejado de ser la niña amable de 13 años que esperaba más de él._

_Él no le respondió, la miró fríamente desde su asiento, sin emoción alguna en su rostro. Sakura empezó a acercarse, pero conforme se acercaba, Sasuke podía ver cómo sus piernas le empezaban a temblar. ¿Tan desalmado se veía? Era conciente que su chakra se había enfriado y que su rostro cada día carecía más de emociones, pero a él ya no le importaba ello, hasta cierto punto se enorgullecía de eso._

_Se quedó quieta a un metro de distancia de él._

– _Sasuke-kun– susurró con tristeza._

_Sakura levantó su mano para ofrecérsela pero no llegó a estirarla por completo porque Sasuke desenvainó su katana, extendiéndola hasta que la punta de la misma quedó a un centímetro de su nariz. Ella no se alejó en ningún momento, lo miraba desafiante y con algo de lástima. Sasuke se desconcertó por primera vez, la mayoría de las personas lo miraban con miedo pero ella lo miraba en ese momento con lástima. Se enojó, pero el odio no era suficiente para poder hacerle daño, su brazo era incapaz de acercar más su katana y ponerle un final definitivo al lazo que tanto ansiaba romper._

_Y ella permanecía firme, con ese aire de inocencia que Sasuke intentaba destruir._

_Bajó su espada a la altura de su cuello y deslizó la hoja de la katana por su garganta. Giró la katana, con el filo ejerció fuerza sobre el zipper de su camiseta roja, sin llegar a tocar su piel fue deslizando el cierre hasta lograr abrir su prenda por completo. Vio su expresión antes de continuar, tenía la boca entreabierta y la mirada fija en él, atenta a sus movimientos. Sin ningún cuidado rasgó con la katana el top que usaba como sujetador y enfundó su arma. _

_Sonrió de lado ante la vista que le proporcionaba Sakura y poco le importó si la oscuridad había consumido su alma y si estaba perdiendo la cordura._

_¿Quién decía que él, como Maestro de los Genjutsus, no sabía que estaba en un sueño? Después de todo sabía que los sueños no eran más que ilusiones creadas por la mente humana. _

_Se levantó de su asiento, la acercó a él con una mano en la espalda baja y enterró su nariz en la curvatura de su cuello, aspiró profundamente y un olor a cerezos inundó sus fosas nasales. Paseó sus labios por su cuello, subió hasta su mentón y se quedaron en sus rosados labios, respirando sobre ellos; ella cerró los ojos como quien espera su primer beso y él la besó desesperadamente, ejerciendo tanta presión en los labios que sus narices se rozaban con algo de brusquedad. Sacó la lengua y ella con tan solo sentirla, abrió la boca invitándola a pasar. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se tocaron y masajearon. Sasuke tenía que reconocerlo, era su lengua la que insistía más en la otra boca, porque así era su carácter, él siempre se había considerado dominante. _

_Le quitó los pedazos de tela roja que antes habían formado una camiseta y la dejó con el torso completamente desnudo. La tomó con los dos brazos de la cintura, haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo, para dejarse caer en su asiento, ella a horcajadas sobre él. Le tomó la mano y la dirigió a su miembro, la empezó a mover y soltó su mano cuando ella empezó a masajear por sí sola su erección. Dirigió su boca a su cuello y las manos hacia sus pechos, repartía pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de su delgado cuello mientras masajear sus pequeños senos, rozando las yemas de los dedos en sus pezones, logrando que se endurezcan. Ella jadeaba en su oído, él soltaba suspiros en su cuello. Ya erectos, tomó sus pezones con las puntas de sus dedos fácilmente, estirándolos hacia él; se excitó más al verla soltar un gemido tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Besó su pezón derecho con ternura, mientras masajeaba el otro; había sido un poco brusco con ella. Pasó la lengua por su pezón y dirigió sus manos abajo, abrió el cierre de su pantalón y sacó su miembro de su ropa interior. Se separó de ella y le susurró que bajara del asiento, indicándole que se arrodillara; él por su parte se deslizó un poco más hacia el borde del asiento, separando las piernas para que Sakura se sitúe entre ellas. _

_Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, tomó su miembro y lo pasó por su mejilla izquierda, tratando de memorizar la imagen erótica que presenciaba; ella abrió la boca y aunque su cuerpo le exigía que introdujera su pene, decidió disfrutar del poder que tenía y dirigió su miembro a la mejilla derecha, para luego recargarse en el respaldar de su asiento._

– _Tus manos– le indicó con una voz más ronca de lo habitual._

_Como si ella entendiera lo que había querido decir con solo haber pronunciado dos palabras, dirigió una mano hacia una rodilla como apoyo y con la otra rodeó su miembro, masajeándolo de arriba abajo; en una sola palabra, masturbándolo. El líquido pre seminal no tardó en salir cuando ella empezó a subir la velocidad en su mano._

– _Tu boca– demandó._

_Sakura se acercó más e introdujo el miembro de Sasuke en su boca. Él gruñó al sentir lo tibio que se encontraba su boca, ella retiró lentamente el miembro, besando por último y lentamente el glande. Bajó su cabeza hasta los testículos, los cuales besó y lamió con dificultad debido a que Sasuke aún tenía puesto el pantalón y la ropa interior, a su vez, volvió a masajear su pene mojándose la mano por el líquido que desprendía del glande. Colocó su lengua sobre la base del pene y lo recorrió hasta la punta, mientras masajeaba con la mano los testículos. Repartió besos a lo largo del pene y en ocasiones sacaba la lengua para insistir en algún punto que hacía gruñir más fuerte a Sasuke._

_Maldijo, ¿por qué la Sakura de sus sueños debía ser una experta haciendo felaciones?_

_Él jadeaba fuertemente, apretando los puños que descansaban en los brazos del asiento. Se sobresaltó al sentir la boca de Sakura rodear su miembro y esta vez, comenzar un ritmo lento, hundiendo el pene en su boca lo más profundo que podía. Sasuke veía cómo su miembro aparecía y desaparecía en la boca de Sakura._

– _Más rápido– exigió algo desesperado._

_Sakura no aumentó ni disminuyó la velocidad, torturándolo. Sasuke empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de mayor velocidad pero solo lograba que ella disminuyera el movimiento de su cabeza. Ante la desesperación que se formaba en su cuerpo, con una mano tomó su cabeza rosada acercándola más a su miembro y marcando él esta vez el ritmo. _

_No podía dejar que Sakura tomara el control de la situación._

_Aun así no pudo con el descontrol de su cuerpo; tomó la cabeza de Sakura con ambas manos alrededor de la sien, se levantó y empezó a embestirla con fuerza, como si fuera su boca su parte íntima. Sasuke la observó desde arriba y en vez de encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de furia, se encontró con una mirada excitada, incitándolo a continuar. _

– _Sakura– pronunció su nombre jadeando, agradecido._

_Siguió penetrándola, con rapidez y cuidado de no lastimarla. Soltó un gemido cuando sintió la necesidad de venirse, se separó bruscamente de ella, no quería eyacular allí. Vio algo de semen resbalar de sus hinchados labios y cómo ella con su lengua trataba de evitar que el líquido blanco cayera. La tomó de nuevo de la cintura y se sentó, ella sobre él con las piernas flexionadas alrededor de su cadera; le rasgó con desesperación el short de licra que llevaba, dejando su falda rosa intacta y haciendo visible su ropa interior, hizo a un lado sus bragas mostrando su húmedo interior. La colocó encima de su miembro, rozando su clítorix con su pene. Faltaba poco para entrar completamente en ella, la tomó de las caderas y empezó a hundir su pene en su entrada._

_(…)_

* * *

_._

Todo estaba oscuro y se encontraba terriblemente excitado. Supo que su sueño había terminado cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta de su habitación, aquel sonido lo había despertado. Se levantó y con dificultad consiguió llegar a la puerta ya que tenía los ojos vendados, aún no se recuperaba del trasplante de ojos.

– Oye Sasuke, Tobi ya tiene listo el plan para…– lo cortó, cerrando la puerta– Diablos Sasuke, qué amargado, te hace falta un buen polvo– lo escuchó alejarse.

Faltaban pocos días para que se iniciara la Cumbre de los Kages, eso lo sabía, y se recriminó por andar soñando estupideces. Encontró la puerta del baño y entró, aún tenía la erección en sus pantalones y había pocas soluciones para su problema.

Se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior, llevó su mano a su mano y empezó a tocarse, masturbándose rápidamente. Empezó a jadear, recordando el sueño que había tenido. Paró. Apretó los dientes y le tiró un puñetazo a la pared.

Se sintió débil, como un adolescente promedio dejándose llevar por sus instintos sexuales.

Abrió rápidamente la ventana dejando que las fuertes ráfagas entraran al baño, abrió la ducha y completamente desnudo entró, colocando de frente al espalda sobre las frías gotas que caían. Tembló un poco ante el brusco cambio de temperatura y sintió su miembro perder poco a poco su dureza. Se quedó allí, pensando en el plan que realizaría los próximos días.

Tal vez si mataba a Suigetsu nadie se daría cuenta.

:_:

.

* * *

.

Disculpen la tardanza pero como el próximo capítulo será después del 699 pues tenía que hacer hora para leer el Sakura Hiden y escribir sin escaparme de la trama; y pues... Sakura sale hermosa en la portada adhbajssafh.

Agradecimientos a quienes escriben: **Carly** (aquí está la conti!), **Rachel **(lo que hubiera dado porque los dos se reencontraran solos :'(), **Flordecerezo-chan** (a mí también me gusta ese tipo de parejas, es más trágico su amor :'(, GRACIAS por la corrección, lo corregí antes de tiempo es por la rapidez que tipeo y odio tipear D:, haha yo también amo los fics de rated M), **Aritou **(ese capítulo nació de la vez que vi a Sasuke acostado en su cama y Sai entró xd claro que Sasuke es hombre :D), **Yomii20** (disculpa la demora u.U), **Guezaa **(haha acá Sasuke se soltó más xd), **Cherry627** (exacto, si no avanzo con la edad de Sasuke jamás perderá su virginidad xd y nadie piensa en Sarada? :'(), **Natyqg** (Sasuke gennin :D, pero tiene que nacer Sarada D:), **Guest** (mi intención no es hacerlo vulgar, es algo como más erótico e informativo xd muchas gracias), **JiJiYong **(muchas gracias!), **YuukiChanLove **(haha ese Sasuke andaba de desaparecido :'(), **Sakura Zala** (hahah Orochimaru siempre me dio la impresión que quería el cuerpo de Sasuke y algo más xd), **Myname's Hongo** (Rated M lml xd), **Botan18** (cuando Sasuke se pone nervioso es lo mejor *-*), **Daliapv. Perez** (aquí está otro lemmon, aunque solo un sueño xd), **Kim-blanca** (aquí está la conti, muchas gracias), **MGnaye131101 **(muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado), **Antian **(a mí también me da esa impresión el Sasusaku, es como si Sasuke se contuviera o algo asi xd).

El próximo capítulo es acerca de los pensamientos de Sasuke luego de recuperar la cordura xd

Quinto capítulo: ? (aún no hay nombre).  


Mis gracias de antemano a quienes comentan.

:B


	5. Amor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_**Porque Sasuke es hombre"**_

* * *

_Advertencias__: Ninguna._

_Contexto__: Sasuke Uchiha, 19 años._

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Amor.**

* * *

.

El calor y el cansancio lo estaban matando, así que decidió hacer un alto en su camino para poder descansar.

Se quitó el poncho y la banda que cubría su cabeza; se sentó bajo la copa de un árbol y la sombra de este proyectó lo suficiente como para resguardarlo del sol. Sacó la cantimplora de su bolso la cual solía llenar con agua que recogía de los ríos y se dispuso a beber, mientras pensaba en la ruta que debía tomar.

Había pasado poco más de dos años de su partida de Konoha y había recorrido cada rincón del mundo, tratando en lo posible de evitar a las personas; eran solo él y sus pensamientos.

En ese momento se encontraba en una pradera; la hierba alta sobresalía entre sus piernas, el sol le quemaba el rostro pero existía una corriente de aire que le recordaba que estaban en primavera. Guardó su cantimplora en el pequeño bolso y tanteó con su mano dentro de este para ver si encontraba algo de comer. No había nada, pensó en ir a pescar pero cerca no había ningún río, lo más cercano a aquella pradera era una pequeña aldea del país de la Tierra; pensó que no le caería mal comer algo allí al tiempo que revisaba si Kakashi tendría otro mensaje para él.

Se levantó con ayuda del único brazo que tenía y se sorprendió al sentir una suave caricia en su nariz, bajó la mirada y encontró un pétalo rosa en el suelo. Alzó la vista y observó que la corriente de aire se volvía más fuerte y arrancaba algunos pétalos del frondoso árbol.

"_¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?"_

.

* * *

No encontró ningún recado por parte de Kakashi, así que empezó a deambular por la pequeña aldea en busca de algún puesto de comida. Revisó sus bolsillos, no contaba con mucho dinero, nunca lo consideró necesario en su viaje. Aún le quedaban algunas monedas de un pequeño trabajo que había realizado en el País de las Olas cortando leña. Localizó un pequeño puesto de comida, de apariencia humilde, y se dirigió allí.

En la entrada se encontraba el menú apuntado en una pizarra, cada plato con su respectivo precio. Se sentó en la barra del pequeño local, pidió el plato más barato y se dedicó a esperar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, miró de soslayo para ver si se trataba de un enemigo mientras que con la mano derecha tomaba el mango de su katana.

Una mujer se sentó a su lado, le sonreía abiertamente mientras jugaba con su cabello. Sasuke mantuvo su vista al frente, observando a la nada, apenas llegó su pedido empezó a comer. La mujer se sintió algo ofendida, no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos desplantes.

Ella se presentó, dijo su nombre y a lo que se dedicaba, intentó sacarle al menos el nombre al Uchiha mas este no abrió la boca sino para comer. Se empezó a desesperar cuando lo vio dejar los palillos sobre el plato y sacar el dinero para pagar la comida.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada?— preguntó intentando no escucharse ofendida.

Sasuke la miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez, ella se estremeció ante la mirada fría y las facciones perfectas de su rostro.

— Me están esperando.

La joven no supo cómo interpretar aquello, desde que lo vio supo que se trataba de un viajero y su porte fue lo primero que le llamó la atención; pero aun así, ella tenía códigos, y uno de ellos era evitar los hombres casados o comprometidos. Porque aquella corta frase que el atractivo hombre le había dedicado le bastaron para saber que había una mujer detrás de esas palabras.

.

* * *

Salió de la biblioteca de la aldea con la impresión de que había perdido el tiempo. No encontró ningún libro el cual le diera más detalles acerca de la creación del mundo ninja, y él deseaba saber más sobre la tal Kaguya.

Porque aquel viaje no solo le había servido para conciliarse con Konoha y para ver el mundo con diferentes ojos, sino para informarse más sobre lo que había ocurrido en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, eso, y pensar inconcientemente en…

— Los niños están mejorando bastante, ¿verdad?

— Es una suerte que la clínica haya llegado hasta esta pequeña aldea.

Sasuke había escuchado con atención la conversación de dos ninjas médicos las cuales ingresaron a la susodicha clínica.

Tuvo deseos de ingresar, de observar lo que Sakura con tanto esfuerzo había logrado, pero algo lo detuvo, Sasuke dio un paso atrás y siguió su camino.

Mientras dejaba atrás la pequeña aldea, no pudo alejar de su cabeza aquel edificio blanco. Hacía algún tiempo habían llegado a sus oídos los rumores de que Sakura Haruno había logrado crear la primera Clínica Mental para Niños en Konoha. La noticia se expandió cuando Sakura empezaba a convencer mediante el Sexto Hokage a las demás aldeas de la necesidad de tener una clínica mental. Poco a poco la figura de Sakura se volvió importante en el mundo ninja, tanto por su decisiva participación en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial como por sus dotes médicos.

Y Sasuke no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, todo había ocurrido de manera rápida. De un momento a otro, Sakura se había convertido de una niña frágil a una mujer exitosa. Y si bien al principio se había sentido sorprendido y hasta orgulloso, ahora que había reflexionado acerca de su existencia, se sentía increíblemente menos que ella.

Él podía ser más fuerte que ella en combate, pero le ocurría lo mismo que le ocurrió con Naruto. Era el medio con que habían logrado su fortaleza lo que los diferenciaba. De niña la recordaba inteligente, pero no resaltaba mucho en sus habilidades de pelea; bastaron un par de años para verla combatir con una fuerza sobrehumana, mucho más ágil y flexible. Y se lo había demostrado hace poco, cuando intentó rescatarla de un tal Kido pero había llegado muy tarde, Sakura ya lo había matado; en ese momento le quedó claro, Sakura no era una princesa, era una guerrera. Y luego estaba la Clínica, ¿acaso lo había hecho por ellos: por él y por Naruto, quienes habían crecido solos? Era algo que debía preguntarle en cuanto llegase a Konoha.

Porque si bien al principio le costó admitirlo, ella era una de las razones por las cuales volvía a Konoha. Y ahora lo podía decir libremente, porque cuando pensaba en ella no podía evitar que su corazón latiera más deprisa y que su única mano le empezara a sudar. Estaba enamorado… o mejor dicho, desde antes estuvo enamorado solo que recién reconocía el sentimiento.

No supo exactamente desde cuándo, pero ese sentimiento que lograba mover su corazón, paradójicamente se incrementó cuando ambos se separaron.

Ahora que se encontraba solo y que nada le impedía pensar con claridad, estaba conciente de que aquel sentimiento que lo unía a ella era lo que más había querido sepultar y que inconcientemente se lo había demostrado a través del gesto que su hermano tenía con él, picándole la frente.

Amor.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, cerró los ojos y soltó un bufido. Derrotado.

Durante su viaje sintió que había expiado sus pecados, había ayudado a algunos aldeanos, había reflexionado sobre los errores que había cometido y al fin comprendía que aquellos errores los había hecho sin intención: él no merecía la muerte, él quería otra oportunidad; y por supuesto, ahora su alma se encontraba limpia para amar y ser amado, porque eso era lo que se merecía Sakura, un alma limpia como la de ella.

"_Estoy en casa, Sakura"_

Eso era lo que le diría a penas se encontraran; lo había pensado mucho, no le diría sobre la resolución de sus sentimientos aún, porque no sabría cómo actuar, recién descubría un sentimiento el cual pensó jamás brotaría en él.

Tal vez si la miraba a los ojos, encontraría el valor para decírselo. Maldijo, aún seguía siendo un hombre enamorado promedio.

Sí, eso estaba bien, faltaba poco para llegar a Konoha.

"_Estoy en casa, Sakura"._

Volvió a repetirse.

:_:

.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** **Disculpen la extrema demora pero tenía planeado hacer de este fic una relación amorosa de casados normal Sasusaku pero Kishimoto me arruina los planes xd (No había necesidad de meterle tanto drama xd). En fin, tomaré como que Sasuke y Sakura tenían una relación normal de novios hasta el nacimiento de Sarada que es donde empieza el drama de Naruto Gaiden xd (creo yo)… porque si no avanzo con los capítulos, en este fic Sasuke nunca dejará de ser virgen D: Solo quería aclarar eso y hacerle bullying a Sasuke :B**

Muchas gracias a los que comentan: **YuukiChanLove** (no lo voy a dejar inconcluso xd me ha pasado que encuentro fics inconclusos y es horrible ;_;), **Aritou** (según una entrevista a los seiyus Sasuke es pasivo ahdjh el final del Sakura Hiden es hermoso :'D), **Mary-animeangel** (no la deja dormir xd ya quiero verlos juntos en el manga! :'(), **Yomii20** (Sasuke es tsundere xd), **Rosangelyta** (aquí está la conti, gracias!), **ColorsInTheSky** (alguien tenía que pagar pato, esta vez fue el turno de Suigetsu xd), **Nekatniss **(no te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo todo será real, ya le toca a Sasuke xd), **Carly** (pronto será real muajaja ya en serio, el próximo capítulo será real xd), **Cherry627** (los sueños que se manda Sasuke xd es que siempre vi tensión sexual cuando se encontraban no es mi culpa xd hasta parecía que habían tenido algo antes D:), **Natyqg **(no te preocupes, Sakura es la que manda en esa relación yo lo sé, a parte que Sasuke es el pasivo xd nunca olvidaré esa frase x'D), **MGnaye131101** (pronto lemmon real, unos dos capítulos más creo D:), **Krol** (muchas gracias, a mí también me cuesta imaginarlo así pero Sasuke es hombre y ya pues, en él también se aplica los sueños húmedos xd), **Bhodi** (muchas gracias por los halagos, me sonrojo xd Sobre los celos de hecho sobretodo ahora que es conciente que la ama, esperemos pronto el reencuentro), **Kassy Solis **(tu premio será… el reencuentro de Sasuke y Sarada xd arriba el lemmon lml), **Maytelu **(Sasukii en su estado natural xd ojalá te haya gustado), **Saku18** (pronto harán a Sarada no te preocupes, falta poco D: dejen soñar al Sasukii xd), **Akai Karura** (Los Hiden están en diferentes fandoms, por ejemplo todo el Sakura Hiden está en youtube, un chico lo ha traducido porque en internet solo está hasta el capítulo 4, el Shikamaru y Kakashi Hiden están traducidos por completo ;)), **GabiiSesshYue **(muchas gracias! Aquí está la conti :)), **cinlayj2** (al fin, la conti :D).

.  
_Sexto capítulo: Citas._

Como se habrán dado cuenta por el título, en el próximo capítulo ya estarían juntos Sasuke y Sakura, osea que se sitúa después de su regreso.

Esta vez prometo actualizar en un máximo de 2 semanas, ya no estoy en exámenes.

De paso, como quien no quiere la cosa xd los invito a leer mi otra historia:_ "Cuando no estás"_.

Gracias de antemano a quienes comenten.

¡Que tengan un buen día!

:B


	6. Hogar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_**Porque Sasuke es hombre"**_

* * *

_Advertencias: Ninguna._

_Contexto: Sasuke y Sakura, 20 años._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Hogar.**

* * *

.

Las hierbas con puntas rojizas empezaban a aparecer en el suelo. Siguió el camino de aquellas pequeñas plantas, las que lo llevarían de regreso a la aldea que lo vio nacer.

— ¡Es Sasuke Uchiha!— llamó su atención el grito de un ninja que cuidaba la entrada de Konoha— Infórmale al Sexto— escuchó que le decía a su compañero.

Vio desaparecer al segundo ninja y no se inmutó en saludar al otro que se había quedado en la entrada. Decidió adentrarse a la aldea.

Conforme caminaba, algunos pobladores lo observaban con curiosidad, otros con recelo. Ir hacia la Torre del Hokage lo consideró innecesario, el ninja que custodiaba la entrada de Konoha lo había visto y ya Kakashi debía estar informado de su regreso. Tenía entendido que Naruto se había casado, por lo que probablemente debió haber cambiado de residencia, y encontrarlo llevaría su tiempo. Por el contrario, el Hospital se encontraba a unas cuadras de donde él estaba, donde seguramente laboraría su compañera de Equipo.

Y sí, estaba buscando una excusa para verla primero, después de todo, era por la promesa que le había hecho que había resuelto volver.

Sus pies lo dirigieron al Hospital, en medio de continuos murmullos y miradas furtivas. Había notado un ligero cambio en la Aldea, los negocios se veían menos rústicos, y lo común ya no eran las casas de un piso, ahora había más edificios. Algunas personas caminaban y hablaban a la vez con un aparato pegado a la oreja, Sasuke dedujo que se trataría de un intercomunicador. Un niño pasó por su lado, cargando en sus brazos a otro niño más pequeño; aquella imagen llamó su atención, mas no causaba en él lo mismo de hace diez años. No sentía confusión ni mucho menos odio, ahora sentía una ligera nostalgia que lo obligaba a sonreír mentalmente. Porque también había aprendido eso en su viaje, a recordar los buenos recuerdos con alegría.

El Hospital donde laboraba Sakura era grande, de paredes blancas y de aspecto moderno. Bastó con pisar la entrada para que las puertas se abrieran automáticamente sin ayuda de nadie, al parecer tenían un sensor que reconocía a las personas.

Entró y no preguntó dónde ubicar a Sakura, podía sentir su cálido y distintivo chakra desde el primer piso. Lo sentía, ese chakra lo llamaba.

Una muchacha, alumna de Sakura, dio un paso camino a las escaleras contrarias, pero Shizune la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Aquella joven conocía muy bien la larga espera de su maestra de ninjutsu médico; en realidad muchos pobladores sabían de la historia de la ninja de cabellos rosas, pero ella había recibido la información de la propia boca de Sakura. Aunque no conociera muy bien la historia, la alumna ansiaba, en secreto, enamorarse de alguien con esas fuerzas y con tal devoción.

Sasuke continuó su camino, subiendo las escaleras lentamente, ignorando las miradas curiosas de algunos pacientes y médicos ninjas. Sintió con temor que los latidos de su corazón empezaron a acelerar el ritmo; era curioso, pero odiaba y gustaba de esa sensación, que lo hacía sentir débil y a la vez más vivo, más esperanzado.

Frente a la puerta en la cual llevaba inscrita la palabra "Dirección", tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró.

La vio sentada, con un lapicero en la mano. Su pequeña boca untada de brillo labial estaba entreabierta de la emoción, sus pupilas dilatadas, y detectó un casi imperceptible temblor en la mano que sostenía el lapicero.

Ella también lo había estado esperando, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que no se animó a correr para alcanzarlo en las escaleras. Su corazón, por más fuerte que se haya vuelto, no aguantaría una decepción más.

Él la vio hermosa, como siempre lo había sido y ello no lo consideraba un halago, sino una verdad. Ubicó los cambios de inmediato, su cabello estaba peinado de lado, sus rasgos se habían vuelto más maduros y finos, y vestía encima de su atuendo rojo una bata blanca; mas algo no había cambiado, y ello era la luz que desprendían sus verdes ojos, una luz inapagable que admiraba en secreto. Un pensamiento curioso asaltó su mente, de pronto tenía unas ganas extrañas de agarrar su rostro y tocarlo, como un ciego en un intento de reconocer cada rasgo de la cara de la persona quien le habla. Se sorprendió de aquella idea, las palabras de la mujer lo despertaron.

— Sasuke-kun— susurró entre emocionada y sorprendida, se levantó de su asiento y le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas, conteniendo las lágrimas—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke cerró las puerta tras de sí. Caminó hasta estar frente a ella, lo único que los separaba era el escritorio donde reposaban libros y papeles.

— Estoy en casa, Sakura— reafirmó, correspondiendo su sonrisa.

Ella agrandó la curva de sus labios. Ahora Sasuke podía comprender lo que Naruto tanto repetía cuando los tres eran genins, la sonrisa de Sakura era una de las cosas más bellas del mundo, más que cualquier cosa avistada en su viaje.

— Regresaste como prometiste en la carta— le comentó, Sasuke recordó lo que había escrito unos días antes de emprender su regreso— Sasuke kun, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte— tomó uno de sus mechones rosas y se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja, visiblemente nerviosa.

— Habrá tiempo, Sakura— mencionó, él también tenía muchas cosas por contar y aclarar— Acabo de llegar.

Sakura recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo, ella también había notado el cambio. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la parte izquierda de su abrigo negro.

— ¿Cómo está tu brazo? ¿Has sentido algún malestar?— le preguntó preocupada y ansiosa— Si lo deseas, puedo hacer una cita para que te pongan la prótesis de una vez, aún la reservamos.

Agradeció su preocupación, pero él ya lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de emprender el viaje. Era el costo mínimo que debía pagar. Él había perdido.

— No es necesario— se explicó— Agradezco su preocupación y el tiempo que emplearon para fabricarlo, pero he decidido quedarme así. Es una decisión tomada.

Sakura lo observó con ojos desilusionados, aunque en realidad, siempre ha sabido que Sasuke no quería esa prótesis. Lo supo incluso antes que se marchara a su viaje de redención por la actitud reacia e indiferente que mostró cuando hablaron sobre el trasplante.

De inmediato cambió su expresión, era un día de alegría, el día que tanto había añorado.

— ¿Puedo… darte un pequeño abrazo? Casi no lo sentirás, te lo juro, Sasuke-kun— le pidió nerviosa, apretando los puños.

Sasuke le sonrió suavemente. Su ritmo cardiaco empezó a acelerarse, no se iba a acostumbrar a las constantes sonrisas de su amado.

Acercó su mano hacia ella por debajo de su capa, indicándole con ese gesto que se acercara. La muchacha rodeó el escritorio con los ojos brillosos, se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, Sasuke la observó dudosa. Iba a soltar un comentario para relajar la situación, pero los brazos de Sakura se colaron dentro de su capa y rodearon su espalda con fuerza. Sakura había dicho que casi no sentiría el abrazo, pero podía percibir sus huesos y músculos siendo estrujados por aquella frágil mujer de delgados brazos.

— Me estás asfixiando— soltó con sinceridad.

— Disculpa, es que…— apretó los labios y prefirió mantenerse en silencio, sino el llanto cedería.

Sasuke sonrió aunque ella no lo pudo ver. Su pequeño rostro estaba enterrado en su pecho, empezó a sentir que su camisa se humedecía; decidió, en un acto de arrojo, llevar la mano que descansaba en su espalda hacia su cabeza. Le acarició los cabellos con miedo, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por primera vez, Sakura respondió sujetándose más de su camisa.

— Sakura…— susurró, en un intento por soltarlo todo.

Ella quiso separarse para verlo, pero la fuerza de la mano de Sasuke en su cabeza se lo impidió. El hecho de reconocer sus sentimientos no quería decir que aún no sintiera vergüenza de demostrarlo, no quería que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

— ¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke ha…!— escucharon gritos desde el pasadizo.

La soltó de forma rápida, Sakura solo atinó a alejarse unos pasos. Aquel rápido movimiento hizo que su cabello rosa desprendiera su aroma natural, el cual le entró por las fosas nasales y recorrió todo su cuerpo, provocándole un extraño dolor en el estómago.

Naruto no tardó en aparecer abriendo la puerta sin tocar, costumbre suya. Tan distraído como siempre, no había reconocido el chakra de Sasuke, sorprendiéndose al entrar. Se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego fruncir el ceño.

— No me digan que ahora son mejores amigos solo porque me casé— los reprendió por no haberle avisado de la reunión.

— Vine a hacerme un chequeo general, ¿tú que haces acá?— le respondió hosco, como si lo hubiera visto el día de ayer.

Naruto relajó su rostro y explicó su repentina y desafortunada llegada.

— Estaba con Kakashi cuando recibí la noticia— comentó alegre— Me está preparando para cuando asuma el cargo— se rascó la cabeza con orgullo— Kakashi está molesto porque no reportaste tu regreso.

Sasuke suspiró, soltando el aire que había contenido antes que llegase Naruto.

— Lo iba a hacer después del chequeo— soltó con calma, como si todo lo hubiera programado.

— No seas majadero Sasuke— le reprochó por no reportarse— El hecho que Kakashi-sensei sea el Hokage no te da derecho a faltarle el respeto. Así como algún día tendrás que respetarme a mí— le habló con burla— ¡Vamos 'ttebayo!— le gritó saliendo por la puerta— ¡Luego te lo regreso, Sakura-chan!

Sasuke giró para ver a Sakura y esta le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera al rubio, sonriéndole con pena. Dio un paso hacia la puerta y volteó su rostro de lado.

— Te veo luego— le dijo, cerrando la puerta después de salir de la oficina.

Ahora que había regresado, comprendía el peso al que se tenía que someter por dejar fluir sus sentimientos. Definitivamente no había sido fácil, el solo hecho de abrazarla lo había dejado sin aire; ni siquiera había tenido el valor suficiente para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Suspiró con fuerza, tenía muchas cosas que aprender y realmente estaba agradecido de amar a una mujer tan paciente como lo era Sakura Haruno.

Sonrió, un hiperactivo e inoportuno rubio y la calidez de una mujer de cabellos rosados; definitivamente estaba en su hogar.

.

:_:

.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** A pesar que no haya habido mucho SasuSaku en el Sasuke Shinden, el libro ayudó un poco a disipar el 10% de las dudas xd. Lamento la extrema demora, pero como avisé a algunas chicas por MP, no iba a continuar el fic sin leer el Sasuke Shinden, desde hoy espero actualizar más seguido, espero no demorar más de dos semanas esta vez…

El próximo capítulo será más romántico, más sfjnkfj ya bueno, juzgarán ustedes.

Disculpen a quienes no les repondí si tenían cuenta, fkajfk, ya no sé a quien respondo, la próxima vez lo haré con más cuidado.

A quienes comentan anonimamente: **Amiurs** (yo te amo por leer este fic jjassfhk), **carly** (muchas gracias!), **yuki chan** (disculpa por la extrema demora, aquí me reporto).

Como dato curioso (? he de decir que tenía como tres "capítulos seis" guardados en la laptop y que, ya está escrito el capítulo 14 (khe?)

En fin, muchas gracias a quienes escriben de antemano, a quienes aún recuerden el fic ;-;

Próximo capítulo: Citas.

¡Buen día!

:B


	7. Citas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_**Porque Sasuke es hombre"**_

* * *

_Advertencias_: _Ninguna._

_Contexto_: _Sasuke y Sakura, 20 años._

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Citas.**

* * *

.

Teuchi lo sabe, su hija Ayame lo sabe, no hay persona que no conozca el nuevo y reciente rumor que ha alborotado todo Konoha: el recién llegado Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba cortejando a la médico ninja Sakura Haruno.

Algunos afirmaban que los habían visto besándose, otros decían que el joven Uchiha se colaba en las noches por la ventana del dormitorio de la mujer, muchas mujeres aclamaban que habían recibido el parte para la boda; otros rumores, mucho más fuertes y avezados, afirmaban que la joven Haruno ya no era virgen.

Lo cierto es que el último Uchiha ni siquiera le había dado un mísero beso.

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, siendo conciente de los murmullos que lo rodeaban; incluso él sabía del rumor que lo involucraba, pero no se había tomado la molestia en desmentirlo. La única hija del matrimonio Haruno lo había invitado a su casa para platicar, se preguntó si acaso ella era conciente de los rumores que también la involucraban.

Kiba lo saluda con una sonrisa abierta, mostrando los colmillos, junto a su compañero de toda la vida Akamaru. Eso le permite darse cuenta que sus compañeros no han cambiado mucho, mas allá de lo físico; como lo había visto la noche anterior en Lee, quien aún se desencantaba en halagos hacia su compañera de equipo.

Alza su único brazo y toca el timbre de la casa frente suyo, siendo conciente de los ojos que se posaban sobre él, inquisidores y curiosos.

Sakura aparece del otro lado de la puerta, lleva puesto un delantal con estampado de osos que vestían faldas.

—Sasuke-kun —lo saluda un poco avergonzada—, pasa.

Ella se hace a un lado permitiéndole el paso. Sasuke se adentra en la casa y lo primero que llama su atención es la cantidad de platos de comida que hay sobre la mesa. No podía quitar la vista de allí, ¿acaso Sakura había invitado a sus amigos?

—¿Van a venir más personas? —pregunta receloso, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a más gente.

Sakura ríe nerviosa, y se sonroja levemente sonriéndole con pena.

—Creo que me emocioné cuando empecé a preparar un postre y exageré. Puedes comer lo que gustes.

Sasuke toma asiento mientras sus ojos pasean sobre cada plato de comida. Si Sakura no comía con él, dudaba en su capacidad de comerse todo. La siente pasar tras de él, voltea su rostro y la ve quitándose el delantal, lo deja colgando en una silla y se sienta frente a él.

Ella lo mira expectante, Sasuke pasa su vista pensando por donde va a empezar, Sakura no le quita los ojos de encima.

El onigiri de inmediato llama su atención. Estira el brazo, se ve delicioso.

—¿Es la fiesta de bienvenida de Sasuke? —escucha la voz estridente de Naruto quien está colgado sobre el marco de la ventana—. Eh, Sakura-chan, no recuerdo que me hayas invitado. Pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, qué bueno que me encontré con Kiba.

Las personas no habían cambiado, sí, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo entrometido de siempre.

Sakura empieza a reprender a Naruto porque está comiendo demasiado rápido, y ante todo pronóstico, parece que él solo puede acabar toda la comida preparada por Sakura.

Sasuke estira su brazo para empezar a comer, ve a Naruto tomar un onigiri y hundirlo en salsa roja. Resopla, él iba a hacer lo mismo.

.

* * *

Los días transcurren rápidamente, transformándose en semanas y llegando a ser meses.

Han pasado tres meses desde que había regresado a su aldea. Sus días se habían transformado prácticamente en visitas a sus amigos, especialmente a su compañera de equipo, Kakashi andaba muy ocupado en su cargo como Hokage y la verdad es que le incomodaba visitar a Naruto ahora que estaba casado. A veces pasaba por Sakura cuando terminaba su turno en el hospital, otras veces simplemente se encontraba con ella por las calles de la aldea y caminaban juntos hasta que debían tomar caminos distintos, y en otras ocasiones, simplemente quedaban para comer en algún lugar y platicar. Naruto le llamaba citas, él prefería no hablar sobre eso.

Kakashi le había insistido en que retome las misiones como shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja, pero él se había negado, alegando que eso no era lo que tenía pensado para su futuro.

"_¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres para tu futuro, Sasuke?"_

La aldea estaba perfectamente protegida por dentro. ¿Pero quién se preocupada de proteger Konoha desde el exterior? ¿Quién prevería cualquier ataque externo hacia la aldea?

Su camino ninja se manifestó en plena madrugada, y no lo dejaba dormir.

Eran días que no lograba conciliar correctamente el sueño.

.

* * *

—Espero regresar en no más de una semana —le explicó Sakura como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y no el hombre que era—. Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun.

¿Y ahora qué haría?

—Oye Sasuke, ahora que has vuelto, demuéstrame que eres capaz de proteger tú solo a la bella flor de Konoha.

Sasuke siguió a Lee hasta alejarse del pueblo y llegar a un campo despejado.

Rock Lee sería una gran medidor de su nuevo taijutsu ahora que carecía de un brazo.

.

* * *

Observa fijamente la luna que está sobre él. Había resuelto salir de su habitación para poder obtener la tranquilidad de la noche. Estaba tendido en el tejado de su casa, observando las estrellas que rodeaban la luna, entonces recuerda que hay ciertos lugares en el mundo donde las estrellas brillan más y donde son más notorias.

—¿Sasuke-kun?— pregunta Sakura a unos metros de distancia, sobre el tejado—. Te vi mientras caminaba hacia mi casa. Está haciendo frío, puedes resfriarte. ¿Por qué no entras a casa?

—No tengo ganas de dormir —explica escueto—. ¿Regresas de misión? —pregunta al ver su atuendo de combate.

Sakura asiente mientras le informa sobre su misión de rastreo que la ausentó una semana de la aldea. Él le hace un breve comentario sobre su crecimiento como kunoichi, las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojan mientras agradece sus palabras.

Algunos segundos de silencio pasan, siente la mirada de Sakura posarse sobre él, dubitativa.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —pregunta ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él asiente y Sakura termina por sonreírle con los ojos, se apoya con las palmas de sus manos sobre el tejado y se recuesta a su lado.

Ambos concentran sus ojos sobre el inmenso y oscuro cielo. Pasan segundos en que ambos no han dicho nada, pero no es un silencio incómodo, de esos que quieres acabar con cualquier conversación estúpida, es un silencio grato y necesario.

—Cuando éramos genins, y nos tocaba dormir en la intemperie, veía las estrellas deseando que esos días no acabaran —relata, y Sasuke la siente lejana—. A pesar que nuestras vidas corrieran constante peligro, no sabes cuán feliz era.

Sasuke recuerda, y en efecto, está de acuerdo con Sakura. Él también era tremendamente feliz, aún con la carga de llevar la muerte de todo su clan, él sonreía porque volvía a sentir la calidez del hogar que le fue arrebatado. Esa época la cual él se encargó de cortar.

—Perdón por molestarte tanto cuando éramos niños, Sasuke-kun —agrega.

—No eras tan molesta —dice, y siente sus grandes ojos gatunos clavados sobre él—. Solo un poco —concluye mirándola de soslayo, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura entreabre los labios sorprendida, pero al verlo sonreírle sabe que está bromeando. Sasuke está, increíblemente, tomándole el pelo. Ella suelta una risa suave y nostálgica al aire, él la escucha y sabe que la quiere ver más veces hacer lo mismo. Si bien no podía volver al pasado y eliminar los malos recuerdos, intentaría compensar aquellas lágrimas con sonrisas futuras. Y no solo ella reiría, él también lo haría.

El viento mueve su flequillo que cada día se hace más frondoso, casi tapaba por completo su ojos izquierdo. La ve de reojo, sus verdes ojos se perdían en el cielo, ella siempre soñaba despierta.

Cierra los ojos y toma aire, forma un puño con su única mano en un intento por relajarse. Alza su mano, la cual descansaba sobre su estómago, y la deja caer sobre el tejado.

Su mano empieza a moverse hasta estar en contacto con otra piel. Al principio es un roce, que Sakura cree que es el frío viento de la noche, pero un leve peso sobre su delicada mano le provoca un hermoso estremecimiento.

Sakura se muerde el labio con fuerza, solo ella sabe las ganas que tiene de cubrirlo de besos. Pero se aguanta, porque quiere que sea el propio Sasuke quien fluya sin presión alguna.

Solo se permite un único movimiento por esa noche. Con el dedo meñique entrelaza el de Sasuke, y con sorpresa —y sobre todo emoción, no olvides las mariposas aún vivas en el estómago— siente un suave presión que corresponde su acto.

Sasuke se ha dado una oportunidad.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** Ya sé que Sasuke va a paso tortuga, pero dbasfkj en lo personal, me parece demasiado tímido; además de lento… lo amo djbaskjd

Me estanqué con este fic, pero no lo abandonaré. Disculpen de verdad la extrema tardanza.

Ando actualizando, disculpen si colapso Fanfiction con mis historias haha. La próxima semana actualizaré **"Desde Entonces"**, un fic SasuSaku que recién tiene un capítulo, y que los invito a leer. Sí, fue una sucia y vil publicidad.

Próximo capítulo: Camino Ninja.

Ya el próximo capítulo empezará la parte del viaje.

Un beso para cada lector.

:B


	8. Camino ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_**Porque Sasuke es hombre"**_

* * *

_Advertencia__: Ninguna._

_Contexto__: Sasuke y Sakura, 20 años._

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Camino Ninja.**

* * *

.

Parado frente al escritorio del Sexto Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha esperaba la respuesta del actual líder de Konoha.

Kakashi se masajeaba la sien. Quien había considerado casi como a un hijo, se volvía a alejar de la aldea que lo vio nacer. Naruto podía morir cien veces y Sasuke se seguiría yendo, pensó Kakashi, con un dolor de cabeza tan profundo que no tardaría en convertirse en jaqueca.

Sasuke por su parte sabía lo que pensaba Kakashi, lo veía en las pocas partes visibles de su rostro, en sus gestos. Sabía que la imagen de malagradecido se pintaba en él, egocéntrico tal vez, y un poco de narcisista; pero a su vez, estaba al tanto que Kakashi lo veía como a un hijo, como el hijo que causa problemas.

—¿Le has informado de tu decisión a todo tu equipo? —preguntó al fin Kakashi.

Sasuke sabía que las decisiones que él tomaba afectaban de algún modo a todo su equipo, lo comprendió durante su viaje, ellos eran uno solo; de ese pensamiento se desprendía la preocupación de Kakashi.

—Decidí informártelo primero, ya que eres el representante de la aldea, debes de saber mi situación como ninja.

Kakashi torció los labios bajo la máscara, ni como Hokage Sasuke le guardaría algo de respeto. Vio a su alumno, mucho más alto que cuando había partido poco después de la Cuarta Guerra, faltaba pocos centímetros para que lo pasara en altura. Pensar en Sasuke traía consigo pensar en su alumna, dos figuras que no se separaban, dos sombras que caminaban a la par.

—¿Sakura lo sabe?

Bajo aquella capa negra, Kakashi observó con claridad como la manzana de Adán bajaba y volvía a su lugar en un segundo. No lo demostró físicamente, pero Kakashi se conmovió por dentro, ¿existía la posibilidad que Sasuke…?

—Me despediré de ella en su momento. Iré a alistar mis cosas.

El Sexto no tuvo otra opción que aprobar su salida de Konoha. No ganaba nada amarrándolo a la aldea y obligándolo a realizar misiones ninjas, Sasuke terminaría huyendo y él se metería en un gran problema con el Consejo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, igual se metería en problemas con el Consejo de Konoha; porque a pesar que Sasuke había sido absuelto de todos sus delitos, había gente del Alto Mando que no veía con buenos ojos al Uchiha, a pesar del esfuerzo de Kakashi por limpiar su imagen.

Lanzó un largo suspiro, mas le valía a Sasuke no volver a cometer alguna estupidez que volviera a manchar su expediente. Firmó el papel que daba permiso a Sasuke Uchiha a salir de la aldea por un tiempo indeterminado, sin renunciar a su aldea natal. Y de nuevo, sin siquiera advertirlo, volvió a pensar en Sakura.

Oh, la pequeña flor del equipo.

.

* * *

Todo hombre tiene un objetivo en la vida, dígase también, sueño.

Un hombre sin sueños es una marioneta, que vive porque respira, que camina porque tiene pies. La voluntad de fuego que tanto presumen orgullosos los aldeanos de Konoha, cree poder entenderlo completamente. Sasuke cree que ha heredado la voluntad de fuego de su hermano, hombre al cual amó más que a su vida misma.

Ahora le corresponde a él cuidar la aldea desde las sombras, proteger su pueblo, el cual lo perdonó, el pueblo que le dio otra oportunidad. Protegería lo que más quería su hermano, y a su vez, se redimiría con ella. Sería ese sacrificio que toda aldea necesita para mantener la paz desde adentro, sería el guardián a quien nadie ve el rostro, porque héroe era una palabra que le quedaba demasiado grande. Era el camino el cual él había optado por seguir luego de años de reflexión. Un camino perfecto para él, solitario y protector.

Terminó por meter un libro en su bolso cuando vio a su compañera de equipo colarse por su ventana.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei esta tarde? ¿Es verdad que te vas?

Siempre que debía decirle algo importante, nunca había tenido el valor de verla directamente a los ojos, una parte de él —la humana—, creía que podía trastabillar un poco ante sus palabras. Eso debía cambiar, y por ello, giró para darle la cara.

A Sasuke nunca le habían parecido tan grandes esos ojos verdes, esos ojos que lo miraban acusándolo, siempre tan expresivos.

—Iba a despedirme de ti antes de irme.

—¿No te sientes a gusto en la aldea?

Él agradecía las muestras de cariño que desprendían sus antiguos compañeros ninjas. ¿Cómo no sentirse a gusto cuando ellos se esforzaban porque así se sintiera? Les agradecería infinitamente sus gestos para con él, aun cuando no hiciera nada por recibirlos.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué es? —le preguntó Sakura presurosa.

—Es lo que quiero y debo hacer. Es…—maldijo, iba a escucharse como Naruto—mi camino ninja.

—No quiero interponerme en tu camino, Sasuke-kun. Yo…

Sasuke pudo comprobar en ese momento que el amor que Sakura le profesaba no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, sino que al contrario, parecía avivarse más conforme los años y la distancia aumentaban. Sakura calló, y él aprovechó ese momento para mirarla de frente, tenía la cabeza gacha y los párpados caídos.

Sakura era tan fácil de amar.

Se acercó a ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima, atento a su reacción. Sakura levantó la cabeza cuando estaba a dos pasos de distancia, la vio mover sus labios y callar cuando él levantó su única mano. El dedo índice y medio que se habían unido para tocar su frente se separaron apenas, su mano se contrajo; no debería hacer lo que estaba pensando, aun así lo hizo.

Llevó su mano por detrás de la cabeza de Sakura y la atrajo hacia él. El agarre fue brusco, la pequeña nariz de Sakura se aplastaba contra su pecho, debido a la diferencia de altura.

Era muy probable que ese sería el último día en que la vería, tal vez regresaría a la aldea, no descartaba esa idea, pero solo sería en casos de urgencia. Sakura se casaría con alguien que la mereciera, porque ella tenía carácter, y estaba seguro que no aceptaría a cualquier imbécil; formaría su propia familia, tendría nietos, moriría feliz. Los dedos se le tensaron, enterrándolos en su cuero cabelludo, la muerte lo seguía asustando. El corazón le empezaba a bombear fuerte, el miedo mezclado con la ansiedad agilizaban sus latidos.

Se sentía estúpido, expuesto.

Cuando sintió las manos de Sakura arrugar su camisa negra, advirtió que en ningún momento Sakura le había devuelto el intento de abrazo.

—Llévame contigo.

La voz de Sakura ya no temblaba, no preguntaba, mucho menos pedía.

—No puedes ir —pronunció a secas.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó de nuevo, presurosa.

Porque eso significaría demasiado tiempo a solas, tiempo en que seguramente él terminaría por resignarse y aceptar ese sentimiento al cual ya no temía, pero prefería apartarlo.

Porque eso significaría que tendría que contarle cosas que prefiere olvidar, como que acostumbraba a orinarse en la cama luego que su clan fuera exterminado, o cuando gritaba por su madre hasta los doce años cuando despertaba exaltado. De esos días en que, por temor a volver a tener la misma pesadilla, se desvelaba.

Porque reforzaría ese lazo que siempre había luchado por no ser cortado, y entonces ya no habría marcha atrás. Ella no podría regresar sin él, y él no podría quedarse sin ella.

Porque decirle que sí sería una decisión egoísta. Sakura no era de él.

—Porque es el camino que yo elegí, tu lugar está aquí, en el hospital. Mucha gente te necesita, incluso otras aldeas te necesitan. No puedes acompañarme, Sakura, tu camino no es el de alejarte de la gente.

—Tú qué sabes lo que quiero hacer —reclamó mirándolo fijamente—. Desde que acabó la guerra, no he hecho más que trabajar, mientras esperaba que cumplieras tu promesa, esperándote. Mi sueño es velar por ti y Naruto, velar porque siempre seamos un equipo. De Naruto ya no tengo de qué preocuparme. Pero tú… siempre estoy pensando si estarás herido, si estás durmiendo cómodamente, si te estás alimentando bien.

Y entonces Sasuke la vio en todo su esplendor. Con las mejillas rojas de ira, con los puños cerrados en su camisa, con los ojos fijos y llenos de determinación. Por un momento pensó que lo golpearía, y la idea no le desagradó en lo absoluto, incluso le agradaba. Tomó uno de sus puños y lo bajó, Sakura por reflejo, bajó el otro brazo.

—No tengo pensado volver en mucho tiempo, Sakura.

—Siempre te vas por años… aun así, quiero ir.

Sasuke sonrió, Sakura estaba más atrevida de lo normal. Pensó en otro argumento, pero Sakura sabría combatirlo, lo podía ver en sus ojos, en la seguridad con la que hablaba.

Resolvió entonces, ser una vez más, egoísta.

—No empaques muchas cosas, en el trayecto…

Sakura cortó su habla con un fuerte abrazo, el cual no duró más de un segundo.

—Ahora regreso, no te atrevas a irte sin mí.

Por un momento pensó en tomar su palabra y escapar, pero ya estaba decidido, y le había costado bastante.

Se llevaría la flor más hermosa que había sembrado Konoha.

.

* * *

Cada vez se alejaban más. Naruto reconoció con tristeza y resignación que esa escena era propia de Sasuke; pero ahora no se iba solo, sino acompañado, y eso le resultaba tan reconfortante como doloroso.

—Se están yendo solos, Kakashi-sensei —suelta al viento.

Kakashi también está observando la escena, sus dos alumnos cada vez más lejos.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Naruto?

—Nada —mintió—. No puedo creer que nos dejen, ya sabe cómo es Sasuke, se desaparecerán por años. Pobre Sakura-chan, seguro comerán hongos.

Kakashi rio un poco, Sakura ya no era esa niña mimada que pedía bañarse en agua caliente cada vez que salían de misión y que portaba un peine en su mochila de viaje.

—No puedo esperar a que acabe mi mandato y empezar mi viaje de descanso.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Usted también? —se quejó el héroe de Konoha.

El Sexto da la vuelta y empieza a caminar de regreso a la Torre del Hokage.

—Vámonos Naruto, aún tienes que aprender cómo funciona la clasificación de misiones.

Naruto da un último vistazo, ya casi no los ve. Sabe que no los verá por un buen tiempo, pero él solo tiene una petición.

Que Sasuke no lo arruine.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** A que no esperaban que actualizara tan rápido :'v.

La verdad me sorprendieron sus mensajes, de viejas (por el tiempo que ha pasado xd) lectoras y también de las nuevas :). No esperaba tal acogimiento, me han hecho feliz.

Con respecto al capítulo, creo que Sasuke ama eso de Sakura, esa fuerza interna y su determinación; en el manga, cuando sonríe al ver a Sakura liberar su sello Yin, exploté en fangirleos ;-;

A quienes no pude responder: **Lily Natsumi** (adjsn me dio vergüenza responderte buscándote por fanfiction xd no quería verme stalkeadora ;-; Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad Sasuke tiene suerte que Sakura tenga tanta paciencia, maldito emo :'v), **Fernanda** (haha me puse como loca y actualicé todo, esta vez no me demoré :') yo también los amo *lof lof*), **Anónimo** (Sasuke es tan frío que intento hacerlo más humano, batallo con el OoC, qué bueno que te haya gustado. Actualicé mamu (? xd), **Leslie** (ya empezaron el viaje, y el romance aumentará a niveles insospechados sjdkf ruego por no caer demasiado en OoC ;-; Describiste muy bien el sentir de Sasuke, un hombre temeroso, pero la ama tanto *se derrite*)

Sin más, de aquí empieza el viaje y no pararé hasta llegar a la zona rikolina (?

Aun no sé cómo se llamará el próximo capítulo.

¡Besos a todos!

:B


	9. Mujer

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_**Porque Sasuke es hombre"**_

* * *

Advertencia: Ninguna.

Contexto: Sasuke y Sakura, 20 años.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Mujer.**

* * *

.

Sakura es bella.

Desde la coronilla de su cabeza rosa hasta los dedos de sus pies, delgados y níveos que se ven entre sus sandalias. La mira de soslayo: nariz pequeña y respingada, frente amplia y altiva, boca pequeña pero de labios gruesos, ojos verdes inmensos y expresivos; pero aquí hay que hacer un alto, porque Sasuke reconoce tener una fijación con ellos.

El alma de Sakura está encerrada en sus ojos. Cuando ella llora, Sasuke puede ver cómo su alma tirita y se quiebra, mas nunca se rompe; y en cambio, cuando ella se enoja o alegra, su alma se vuelve un guerrero fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, con un calor que amenazaba con quemar o calentar, según la ocasión en que se encuentre. A veces tiene deseos de mirarla fijamente, nariz contra nariz, y contagiarse de esa luz que ella irradia a través de sus ojos, de su alma. Y la envidia, porque sus ojos son negros y él no refleja nada.

Ella lo pesca en medio de su escrutinio, él frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada.

Sakura es bella, y lo reafirma luego de verla con la cara lavada, con el pelo alborotado, y la piel húmeda y fresca al día siguiente.

.

* * *

Sakura es inteligente.

—¿Qué escribes? —le pregunta a Sakura, quien escribe en un pequeño bloc de tapa rosa.

Ella le responde sin despegar los ojos de la libreta, su muñeca no ha dejado de moverse.

—La localización de todas las plantas medicinales que he visto, no servirá de nada si arranco las plantas ya que se marchitarán; mejor anoto los lugares dónde se encuentran. Servirá de mucho para el Invernadero del hospital de Konoha.

Sasuke observa las plantas que Sakura toca con cuidado, no les ve nada de especial, pero al parecer ella sí. Él pensó que se trataba de un diario de vivencias. Sus ojos brillan mientras escribe, sus pupilas están dilatadas, ella en verdad ama su labor de médico. A Sasuke le cuesta reconocer habilidades en los demás, y sobre todo, le disgusta saberse inferior en alguna destreza contra alguien; pero reconoce -y en realidad, siempre lo ha hecho- que Sakura es inteligente, no al nivel del chico Nara, pero sí es una enciclopedia andante.

Ella siempre sabe qué decir, cómo nutrir o empezar una conversación, y en sus palabras, reconoce su inteligencia. Han visitado tierras que si bien Sakura nunca había pisado en su vida, algunas las había reconocido porque había visto imágenes del paisaje en un libro.

Es la una de la mañana, Sakura está profundamente dormida, lo sabe porque aunque esté volteada, su respiración es pausada y profunda. Estira el brazo, y saca la libreta que sobresale de su bolso rojo. Lo abre, ojea algunas páginas, hay dibujos mal hechos pero abundantes anotaciones sobre ellos. Pasa las páginas rápidamente, no sabe por qué, pero le desilusiona saber que no hay anotaciones sobre el viaje. Ya en la última página, su tristeza se disipa de a poco.

Dos _'eses'_ dentro de un corazón logran hacerlo sonreír, mete la libreta en el bolso y el sueño empieza a ganarle la partida.

.

* * *

Sakura es terca.

Los bramidos provenientes del estómago de Sakura se encargaron de avisarles que ya era la hora del almuerzo.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer una parada para comer.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, así que dividió el trabajo en dos: él se ocuparía de pescar en el río que se encontraba colina abajo, y ella se encargaría de preparar la fogata.

Bastaron veinte minutos para conseguir cuatro peces, los juntó en una red que había encontrado en el pasto, y se encaminó para reencontrarse con Sakura.

La encontró pocos minutos después, Sakura parecía un cavernícola frotando dos pedazos de madera, intentando crear fuego. Se acercó a ella y dejó la red a un lado, buscó entre los árboles uno que tenga las ramas los suficientemente delgadas como para atravesar los pescados y poder freírlos. Salta hacia un árbol y concentra chakra en sus pies para mantenerse parado horizontalmente y así, alcanzar las débiles ramificaciones. Desde su posición observa a Sakura, quien no parece tener un avance en su labor; quiebra dos ramas y salta hasta posicionarse detrás de su compañera.

Ella tenía las manos rojas y las mejillas arreboladas, una gota de sudor se deslizaba desde su frente hasta su ceja.

—Deja, voy a…

El humo que empezó a salir de la madera lo calló. Sakura se quedó inmóvil, como si tuviera miedo de que se diera una explosión al mínimo movimiento. Una luz, que debido al sol no se apreciaba bien, apareció en medio de los pedazos de madera. Tomó con cuidado los dos troncos y los separó, repartiendo el fuego en ambos. Caminó despacio hasta las infinitas ramas que había juntado y esparce el fuego en ellas. La fogata se encendió y Sakura por fin lo miró, con ojos de alma fuerte y sonrisa orgullosa.

—Los pescados, Sasuke-kun, estoy hambrienta.

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos por el tono cuasi mandón que ha empleado Sakura al hablarle, mas lo deja pasar.

Si él hubiera usado su jutsu de fuego ya habrían terminado de comer, pero Sakura era así, terca como nadie, y a él no le quedaba nada más que darle la razón, porque su esfuerzo siempre daba frutos. Sasuke valora su crecimiento, el esfuerzo que ni él ni Naruto apreciaron porque estaban alejados de ella.

Sakura lo mira sabiéndose observada mientras recoge un mechón de cabello rosa y lo lleva detrás de su oído. Le sonríe mientras muerde el pescado, y él muerde su presa con fuerza en un intento de desacelerar los latidos del pecho.

.

* * *

Sakura es habladora.

Desde que empezó el viaje no ha dejado de dar su opinión acerca de los lugares que han visitado, sobre el clima, la flora, la geografía. Él la escucha, y se da cuenta que a pesar de visitar lugares los cuales ya había pisado, puede ver el lugar de diferente manera, gracias a los comentarios emotivos de Sakura.

—¡Qué belleza! Mira eso…—pronunció extasiada Sakura, con el alma temblorosa reflejada en sus ojos—. Siento como si tomara mi alma —. Sasuke sonrió, estaba en lo correcto, el alma de Sakura descansaba en sus faroles—. Gracias Sasuke-kun, sin ti nunca hubiera podido ver esto.

Sasuke observa la catarata que ha estado mirando Sakura embelesada, él no la había visto tan majestuosa, pero ahora sí. Ella siempre veía lo mejor de todo, y la naturaleza no era la excepción.

—Mira esa flor, ¿no te parece increíble la explosión de color que hay en ella?

Él mira la pequeña flor que crece entre los arbustos del bosque, lo que Sasuke observa es un capullo amarillo con tonos violáceos alrededor del centro. Tal vez le falta ese lado poeta que a Sakura le sobra, o tal vez le falta sacar al exterior todo lo que piensa, pero no acerca de la flor, sino acerca de ella.

Ha llegado la noche, e incluso en plena oscuridad, Sakura no deja de parlotear.

—Ha sido un día increíble, me quedo con el campo de lirios que vimos más al Noroeste, aunque la catarata que vimos en la tarde fue fascinante, ¿qué fue lo que más te gustó?

La oscuridad es total, solo las estrellas logran diferenciar el cielo del suelo, mas los arbustos, árboles y demás naturaleza se confunden en la negra espesura del bosque.

Sasuke gira el rostro, y como si fueran linternas encendidas, logra distinguir los ojos de Sakura en medio de tanta oscuridad. Como si en el bosque solo existieran las estrellas y los ojos de Sakura.

—¿No piensas dormir? —cuestiona, esquivando la pregunta.

Se escucha el crujir del pasto al ser aplastado, Sasuke mira pero solo ve negro, y los ojos entrecerrados de Sakura.

—No puedo, hace frío.

Sasuke reconoce que la noche es helada, los dedos de sus pies se congelan, y sus labios se están resquebrajando del frío. Se quita la capa con un simple movimiento de mano que libera el botón, y se inclina un poco para dejarla caer sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, que si no fuera por sus ojos, no la hubiera localizado.

—Te vas a resfriar. —Sasuke desliza una negativa por sus labios que empiezan a tiritar al sentir bajar más la temperatura—. Podemos…

—Sakura —corta su propuesta llamándola por su nombre.

El mutis se hace presente en la oscuridad del bosque, Sasuke escucha el croar lejano de algunos anfibios; cierra los ojos, ya empieza a sentir el cansancio propagarse por todo su cuerpo.

—Si unes las estrellas de allí parecen un colibrí, ¿puedes verlo?

Sasuke abre los ojos lentamente, mira el cielo, y no ve ni un maldito colibrí. Mas bien ve un gato, y eso que se esforzó bastante en distinguirlo. Junta las estrellas, las une, juega con ellas, y cree verlo. Entrecierra los ojos, sí, ahí está, lo sabe por el 'pico' largo y poco proporcional al 'cuerpo' del pájaro.

—Sí lo veo, las estrellas cerca de la luna forman un gato, ¿lo ves?

Ella ríe, y comenta que ese gato fue lo primero que vio en el cielo. Intercambian un par de formas más, hasta que Sakura deja de contestar. Sasuke sabe que está durmiendo porque se sumerge en una oscuridad absoluta, donde los párpados cerrados de la pelirrosa le niegan otro tipo de luz diferente a la de las estrellas.

.

* * *

Abrió los ojos cuando los rayos solares empezaron a molestarle un punto específico de su rostro. Pasó su mano por la mejilla caliente hasta regular la temperatura. Como acostumbraba a hacer desde que empezaron a dormir juntos, miró por el rabillo del ojo para saber si su acompañante estaba despierta; pero no la vio. La buscó por los alrededores con la mirada, no la encontró. Estiró su mano y tomó sus sandalias, se las colocó y se puso de pie, girando el rostro para volver a buscarla. Caminó cuesta abajo, donde seguro estaría Sakura.

Divisó un lago y se dirigió allí, seguro estaba pescando o buscando plantas medicinales acuáticas.

En efecto, estaba allí, y lo supo porque su ropa estaba perfectamente doblada sobre una roca.

Sakura salió del agua antes de que él pudiera darse vuelta y volver al árbol donde habían dormido. Ella pasó sus manos por su rostro hasta la nuca, llevando todo su corto cabello mojado hacia atrás.

Sasuke salió del lugar sigilosamente, sin mirar atrás.

Caminó tres pasos, cinco, diez, y la imagen del pezón rosado de Sakura no desaparecía de su cabeza.

Sakura es mujer.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** ¿Cuánto tiempo más durará Sasukii? :v

Ya me estaba tardando en poner alguna mañosería haha. Quería terminar el capítulo así porque es un regreso a la idea central del fic, jugar con las hormonas del Sasukii.

Gracias a quienes comentan, a quienes no pude responder: Krol (amé a Kishimoto por confirmar que viajaron solos, pero lo odié por no ponernos un pedacito ;-; Muchas gracias por comentar :)), **Sol Levine** (muchas gracias, me alegra saber que el Sasuke que puse aquí se te asemeja al original :) Gracias a ti por comentar).

Próximo capítulo: Intimidad.

Como siempre invitarlos a leer mis otros fics: **"Desde Entonces"**, y **"No quieres ser como yo"**, ambos Sasusakus, sé que les gustará (?

¡Un beso a todos!

:B


	10. Intimidad

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_"Porque Sasuke es hombre"_**

* * *

Advertencia: Ninguna.

Contexto: Sasuke y Sakura, 20 años.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Intimidad.**

* * *

.

Escuchaba su voz cada paso más lejana, pero aun así llegaba clara y chillona a sus oídos. Ni siquiera sabía hacia donde se dirigía, pero allí estaba, caminando rápidamente como si acudiera a una emergencia. Oye a Sakura preguntar si busca algo, la escucha con claridad pero no responde. El sonido de su voz es sustituido por el de sus pasos, rápidos y al parecer, furiosos.

—¿Podrías caminar más lento? —Escucha detrás de él— ¡Sasuke-kun!

La mano de Sakura se posa sobre su hombro y lo hala hacia atrás. Irremediablemente su mirada se topa con los ojos acusadores de ella. Pasan pocos segundos en el que ninguno dice nada, los gestos de Sakura se relajan y su mirada se vuelve conciliadora.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta ella pausadamente—. ¿Hice algo que te molestó?

El sentimiento de culpa se acumula en su pecho y se ve reflejado en sus ojos. Siente culpa, pero eso no quita la gracia que siente al ver a Sakura con el rostro inclinado hacia arriba para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Se ve tan pequeña.

Niega con la cabeza y empieza a caminar a un paso más lento, Sakura pasa por alto su escueta respuesta y camina a su lado.

Él intenta seguirle el ritmo de la conversación, pero el maldito recuerdo del pezón rosado de la joven lo perseguía recurrentemente, incluso en sueños.

.

* * *

Los dedos de sus pies se contraían buscando un poco de calor dentro de sus sandalias. La fogata frente a ellos disminuía la sensación de estar casi bajo cero, pero aun así, ambos coincidieron en que aquella noche era una de las más frías que habían pasado.

Lleva su mano hasta su boca y suelta un poco de aliento para calentar las puntas de sus dedos. Sakura por su parte junta sus dos manos y frota las palmas entre sí.

A diferencia de él, Sakura hacía todo tipo de movimiento para buscar calor. Acercaba sus pies a la fogata, frotaba sus manos para luego meterlas dentro de su capa, se abrazaba a sí misma y hacía extraños sonidos con la boca. Parecía inquieta, y Sasuke no dudaba en que estaba a punto de decir alguna tontería.

—¿Jugamos _Verdad o reto_?

Sasuke se felicita a sí mismo, es increíble cómo en tan pocas semanas ha logrado descifrarla e incluso predecir sus movimientos. Sí, el juego le parecía una tontería, aun así decidió seguirle la corriente; en estas semanas de viaje se ha dado cuenta que seguirle el juego a Sakura daba resultados inesperadamente buenos. Asiente con la cabeza mientras la mira como si no tuviera otra opción.

—Bien, yo empiezo —suelta Sakura con tanta energía que parece no sentir la baja temperatura— ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad —responde con simpleza.

Sakura entreabre los labios de la sorpresa. Sasuke espera la pregunta con ansiedad perfectamente disimulada.

—Bien… Eh… —Sakura observa hacia los arbustos, luego a la fogata y por último a él—, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

—¿Qué? —El monosílabo se escapa de sus labios.

Los ojos de Sakura viajan alrededor de todo el bosque en busca de la seguridad que se le estaba escapando. Balbucea cosas incoherentes y baja la mirada apenada.

—Pensé que dirías 'reto', no tenía nada preparado —responde un tanto avergonzada. Mira hacia el cielo y sonríe al encontrar una mejor pregunta—. Bueno, cuando te fuiste de viaje después de la guerra, ¿nos extrañaste? Me refiero a Kakashi, a Naruto y a mí.

Piensa en una respuesta que no lo haga quedar como un idiota cursi… no la encuentra, probablemente dirá una estupidez del cual se arrepentirá al día siguiente.

—Creo que sería el negro. ¿Verdad o reto?

—La primera pregunta no contaba —replica ella torciendo los labios. Al final termina por ceder—: Verdad.

—¿Crees que he cambiado? —pregunta mirando la fogata.

Sakura se sorprende, y se siente aún más estúpida por su primera pregunta. Sonríe levemente y Sasuke es quien ahora se siente estúpido. Ella también mira la fogata, pensando en su respuesta.

—Creo que las personas no cambian —dice, y Sasuke clava su mirada en ella, con verdadero interés—. Sigues siendo un tanto gruñón y obstinado. Durante estas semanas en la que hemos estado viajando, me he dado cuenta que ahora estoy con el verdadero Sasuke, el que me ayudaba y corregía mis errores. Creo que has mejorado tu carácter, ya no eres tan grosero e incluso aceptas seguir una tontería como este juego— concluye su respuesta, soltando una pequeña risa; recuerda que es su turno y añade—: ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

—¿Crees que sigo siendo molesta? —pregunta Sakura, mucho más avalentonada por la primera pregunta de Sasuke.

Sasuke la mira y está cabizbaja, observándolo apenada. Ha herido su autoestima con aquella palabra, pero, él puede convertir un mal recuerdo en uno bueno.

—Sigues siéndolo —responde, y observa cómo la sonrisa tímida de Sakura cae desilusionada—. Eres molesta cuando explicas las propiedades de alguna planta medicinal que encuentras cuando sabes que no entiendo nada. Eres molesta cuando quiero mostrarte un paisaje que tardé en encontrarlo y ya lo habías visto en algún libro. Eres molesta cuando te levantas y acomodas mi capa cuando crees que estoy dormido. —Ella se sonroja pero sus ojos brillan atentos a sus palabras—. Eres molesta en el buen sentido, Sakura… me alegra que sigas así—responde asegurándose de no perder ningún detalle de su reacción— ¿Verdad o reto?

Ella le sonríe ampliamente, con los dedos entrelazados a la altura de su mentón.

—Verdad.

—¿Me odiaste alguna vez?

La boba sonrisa de Sakura se disuelve y no logra definir con exactitud la mirada de Sakura.

—Odiarte nunca. Pero sí, a veces, tenía ganas de abofetearte para que dejaras de hacernos sufrir. No solo me sentía mal por mí, también por Naruto.

Ambos piensan en el rubio y sonríen ante el recuerdo del compañero que faltaba. Sakura decide dejar de decir ''verdad o reto" porque no tiene gracia si ambos escogen tan solo decir la verdad a enfrentar un reto.

—¿Nos extrañaste cuando te fuiste hace dos años? —pregunta ella al recordar la verdadera primera pregunta que Sasuke esquivó.

Sasuke piensa muy bien en sus palabras porque no quiere quedar como un _Naruto_.

—Pensé en ustedes con regularidad, pero más que eso, pensé en lo que había hecho mal y cómo eso involucró al equipo. No debía regresar sino me había perdonado del todo, aunque los extrañara.

—No sé por qué te cuesta tanto decir que sí —contesta Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Sabes por qué te toqué la frente antes de emprender mi viaje? —pregunta él.

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecen a rabiar, sus pupilas temblorosas viajan a un pasado no tan lejano y se desenfocan al recordar el momento exacto en que Sasuke se despidió de ella. El momento acaba pero ella aún recuerda con exactitud lo que sintió ese día, sus vellos erizados lo manifiestan. Vuelve a enfocarse en él, los ojos oscuros de Sasuke exigen una respuesta, aunque está completamente seguro que no acertaría con la verdad.

—¿Porque mi frente es grande? —responde ella ingenuamente con otra pregunta.

Le sonríe suavemente ante la sorpresiva respuesta que le dio Sakura. Observa las llamas avivarse con el frío, en las flamas ve a su hermano disculpándose con él por sus ausencias. ¿Estaba listo para contarle una parte sumamente importante de su vida a Sakura? Nadie sabía los detalles de su relación fraternal con Itachi, ni siquiera Naruto; pero él necesitaba que ella sea consciente del significado de aquel gesto tan importante para él.

Entonces empieza, sus labios no se detienen en la remembranza de su glorioso pasado, de los días felices en que el dolor más grande que sentía era ver partir a su hermano hacia alguna misión. Sasuke le cuenta acerca de su talento, de la presión que sentía por querer alcanzarlo, de él corriendo tras su hermano movido por la admiración. Le cuenta del gesto de su hermano hacia él al tocar su frente con sus dedos y cómo ese simple detalle bastaba para hacerlo el niño más feliz de Konoha.

—¿Entiendes, ahora, lo importante que es para mí este gesto que decidí compartirlo contigo?

Sakura, quien había estado sentada frente a él, rodea la fogata y se queda quieta una vez que está frente a él.

Sasuke eleva la barbilla para observarla, y una gota cae debajo de su ojo, resbalando por su mejilla hasta el mentón. Ella se sienta a su lado y sostiene con fuerza su rostro con ambas manos. Sus manos frías contrastan con su rostro caliente, y con vergüenza, intuye que debe estar sonrojado, como siempre lo está ella. Los ojos de Sakura brillan por las lágrimas que contiene, pero sonríe.

Increíblemente la había hecho llorar pero de alegría.

Unas lágrimas caen y ella se abalanza sin permiso a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos pero abrazándolo con fuerza.

Él le acaricia el cabello mientras ella llora a cántaros, hipeando y ahogando gemidos.

En unos minutos ambos ya no sienten frío. El calor corporal siempre fue la solución para enfrentar el despiadado clima. El tiempo pasa, Sasuke no sabe con exactitud cuántos minutos han pasado, pero siente el cuerpo de Sakura mucho más pesado, además, ya no está llorando. Intuye que ya debe estar dormida.

La espalda le empieza a doler debido al peso extra. Se remueve en su sitio con cuidado, moviendo los omóplatos para intentar relajar su tensionada espalda.

—Ah —pronuncia ella algo adormecida, elevando su rostro avergonzada—, perdón.

Sakura flexiona su rodilla para buscar un soporte el cual le permita levantarse, Sasuke no retira su brazo e incluso ejerce un poco de presión en su mano para retenerla. Él está tan sorprendido como lo está Sakura, su mano se niega a retirarse y sus dedos se clavan en la curvatura de su espalda.

La llama de la fogata los alumbra lo suficiente como para notar ciertos detalles vitales para entender la situación en que se encontraban. Las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos, la respiración pesada; incluso Sasuke, un neófito en el tema, sabe lo que está a punto de suceder.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** Según mis estudios re básicos de Psicología xd, la intimidad se refiere a la comprensión de la pareja y es un componente importante del amor verdadero. No, no me refería a lemon, sucios (?

**IMPORTANTE:** bueno no es tan importante haha. Me creé una cuenta de Facebook otaku (?), pueden buscarme como **Lulufma Fanfiction** (Fb me exige un apellido xd), el link directo está en mi perfil al inicio, si gustan pueden agregarme :) (la verdad no tengo amigos haha).

Reviews que no pude contestar: Mariapho, Fernanda y Anónimo, aquí está la actualización, muchas gracias por seguir la historia :)

Próximo capítulo: Besos (no es falsa alarma djsank).

Un abrazo

:B


	11. Besos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_**Porque Sasuke es hombre"**_

* * *

Advertencia: (?

Contexto: Sasuke 20 años, Sakura 21 años.

_Dedicado a Eli, aunque haya pasado como dos semanas de tu cumpleaños._

* * *

.

El sueño se había desvanecido y el frío casi gélido se coló por su nuca desnuda intensificando sus sentidos.

El brazo de Sakura empezó a arder y la valentía se le fue a los pies. Pero era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, porque la mujer que estaba casi acostada sobre él lo miraba atenta a su próximo movimiento, y sus labios entreabiertos parecían darle la bienvenida.

Para Sakura tampoco fue el mejor contexto del mundo. Durante años soñó -y cuasi planificó- que su primer beso (con aquel niño malhumorado y misterioso) sería en un campo lleno de flores donde Ino ardería e hiperventilaría humo por las orejas de la envidia. Luego aquel importante deseo pasó a ser solo un detalle y a pesar que seguía anhelando aquel beso con ahora un hombre más sereno pero igual de malhumorado, anteponía su bienestar y el beso (diablos no, en realidad sí lo deseaba con desesperación oculta) había pasado a segundo plano. Pero nunca imaginó que en su primer beso tendría los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y los labios resecos de tanto llorar.

Pasaron pocos segundos y Sakura notó algo peculiar en el rostro de Sasuke; puede que se equivoque y es el fuego de la fogata el cual crea esa ilusión, pero cree ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas, allí, justo debajo de sus ojos negros que la miran y perforan su corazón.

Sakura decide hacer su último movimiento, cierra los ojos y se inclina un centímetro más. Lo deja todo en manos de Sasuke; si él decide apartarla estaba bien… no, no estaba bien, seguro su corazón lloraría y se despedazaría en pequeños pedazos desilusionados, pero, seguiría latiendo. No es el fin del mundo, pensó, solo sentiría la misma dolorosa sensación de haber llegado en segundo lugar.

Si los segundos pasaban y el beso no se concretaba, no era porque Sasuke no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que tenía que hacer (al menos una vaga idea pasaba por su mente), su temor era hacerlo terriblemente mal. Aún con mil dudas en su cabeza, se inclinó por fin, hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Y sucedió luego de dos meses de viaje. Sintió los labios de Sakura temblar, o tal vez eran los de él, o tal vez eran los dos. Se quedó inmóvil, incluso su respiración se volvió más pausada, no quería expulsar todo el aire que contenía sobre el rostro de ella.

No era como besar su frente, sus labios eran suaves, más gruesos de lo que se veían. Como un durazno… era a lo que más se asemejaban. El labio inferior de Sakura se movió hacia arriba y lo espabiló, la imitó pero su labio inferior bajó para capturar el labio que subía. Repitieron el movimiento, aumentando de a poco el ritmo y la intensidad. Sasuke soltó el aire que contenía y no solo la quemó a ella, sino él mismo.

Se separaron y recuperaron el aire con las narices unidas. Sakura sonrió tenuemente, sus mejillas arreboladas provocaron que él también sonriera.

La culpa volvió asomarse por su cabeza, viejo fantasma que salía de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando empezaba a sentirse pleno. Y tal vez arruinara el momento, pero tenía que decirlo.

—No soy el hombre que mereces. —La verdad se asomó por su boca en forma de susurro.

—Eres el hombre que decidí amar —pronuncia ella con firmeza—. Tú… ¿me amas?

Sasuke tragó en seco. Sakura había sido contundente, ella quería una respuesta clara. Intentó ordenar su mente pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo mucho. Incluso la culpa se escondió, esperando otro momento para atacar.

—Sí. —Los ojos de Sakura brillaron como dos linternas, su sonrisa evocó las palabras de Naruto, cuando moría por verla sonreír—. Pero…—Sakura contrajo las cejas, veía venir los viejos fantasmas que molestaban a Sasuke, así que se preparó para contrarrestar su argumento. Lo que siguió, ni en sus más descarados sueños lo imaginó—, será para siempre.

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar, apretó ambos fuertemente porque estaba segura que debía verse tonta. Normalmente suele anticipar sus lágrimas, cuando el ardor es insoportable en los ojos y se le seca la garganta son señales que empezará a llorar. Pero esta vez las lágrimas le ganaron y empezaron a salir en generosas cantidades. Llevó sus dos manos hacia el rostro y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas, logrando humedecer por completo las palmas. Su rostro compungido debía verse horrible.

Sasuke detuvo su muñeca e inconscientemente detuvo la otra. Sakura sentía la cara húmeda y caliente, algunas lágrimas salieron sin parpadear y Sasuke detuvo la gota que amenazaba llegar a su labio superior.

—Tú…

Y antes de que Sakura continuara, Sasuke estiró su cuello y la besó sin temblar, firme. Sus mejillas y su nariz se empaparon, y en medio del beso, saboreó la última lágrima que Sakura soltó esa noche.

Ellos no lo saben, pero ya son las tres de la mañana.

.

* * *

Si Sasuke tuviera que definir cómo era los besos de Sakura, le bastarían tres palabras: dulces, cálidos e imprevistos.

Los labios de Sakura eran dulces y cálidos, como dos pétalos de las flores que llevaban su nombre. Ella presionaba sus labios contra los de él y él solo podía aferrarse a su cintura y acercarla un poco más a su cuerpo porque no solo la besaba, también aspiraba su aroma hasta abstraerse del lugar y sentir pequeños hormigueos en la palma de su mano y en su estómago. Y no sabía si debía alegrarse por bajar de tal forma la guardia; tal vez molestarse era lo más idóneo porque acababa de descubrir otra debilidad. Él era un ninja, no un campesino que labraba en esas fértiles tierras y besaba a su novia cuando tenía la cosecha lista. Entonces, ¿cómo evitar tamaña desconcentración? Supuso que el tiempo y la costumbre quitarían esa sensación.

Pasaron los días y la sensación nunca se fue.

**…**

Si Sakura tuviera que definir cómo eran los besos de Sasuke, le bastarían dos palabras: torpes e insistentes.

Los labios de Sasuke eran suaves y delgados, como caramelos de menta que a Sakura le encantaba saborear. Él presionaba los labios contra los de ella y a Sakura le daba la impresión de que quería todo de ella, sus labios, su rostro, su cintura. Él no se daba cuenta —o tal vez sí— pero se aferraba a su cintura tan fuertemente que Sakura estaba segura que si él seguía así, su cintura se reduciría unos centímetros más. A Sakura la idea le fascinó.

Y ella reía en las noches, porque Sasuke era algo torpe besando. Y no es que ella fuera una especialista besando, pero como decía, Sasuke era tan insistente en sus movimientos que en los primeros besos besó sus dientes en más de una ocasión. Y Sakura reía fuerte y alto porque eran dos tontos disfrutando de la juventud.

Y reía tan fuerte que Sasuke la halaba del brazo y la callaba con un beso, cada día, menos torpe.

.

* * *

¿Ya había precisado que los besos de Sakura eran imprevistos?

Lo eran, porque no explica cómo de haber estado observando la luna llena ahora se encontraban tumbados en el suelo. Sin romper el beso, intentó acomodarse con ayuda de sus pies mientras Sakura hacía lo mismo debido a la gran diferencia de estatura.

¿También comentó acerca de la abstracción y esas tonterías románticas que pasaban por su cabeza?

La sensación de abstracción se incrementó por la humedad del beso, acompañado de una nueva sensación, una mezcla entre ansiedad y vértigo.

La culpa es de Sakura.

Es su culpa por abrir la boca, él solo había querido delinear sus labios con la lengua. Es la verdad. Pero Sakura había separado su labios y sus lenguas habían coincidido. Y esa es una historia aparte. La sensación fue la misma de cuando alguien mete su mano gélida dentro de tu chompa y toca tu espalda. Similar, pero con consecuencias totalmente distintas. No se sentía molesto, mucho menos frío. Su estómago prendía en llamas, y la lengua de Sakura, que buscaba no sé qué en su boca solo avivaba el fuego.

Y a pesar de estar quemándose, él colaboró en avivar el fuego. Su lengua se movió en búsqueda de _'esa cosa'_ que Sakura buscaba pero que parecía ahora estar en su boca. Sentía que no solo besaba sus labios, sino parte de su rostro.

Sakura pasó el peso de su cuerpo al lado izquierdo, tanto en su codo como en su rodilla. Sentía los labios hinchados y a pesar que ella también se estaba quemando, no dejó de mover los labios, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más intenso.

Sasuke no era idiota y sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando de su cadera para abajo: malditas hormigas invisibles caminaban desde el ombligo hasta las plantas de los pies. La adrenalina en su cuerpo no se iba a ir sino solucionaba _aquello_. Debía agradecer su gusto por los pantalones sueltos.

Pero de nuevo fue la culpa de Sakura.

Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo. No podía culparla, estaba mucho tiempo sosteniendo su propio peso con los brazos y las rodillas debía tenerlas entumecidas.

Su cadera encajó con la suya, y apenas sintió el roce de sus sexos, levantó la cadera apenas un poco. Fue una respuesta inconsciente, jura.

Ambos abrieron los ojos, labios unidos. El rostro de Sakura estaba completamente rojo, y para Sasuke no cabía la menor duda de que ella era consciente de su bochornoso estado.

No le quedaba otra opción si quería recuperar su honor.

—¡Ah! —gritó Sakura al caer bruscamente de costado —¡Sasuke-kun!

—Ya es tarde —pronunció mientras le daba la espalda—. Hay que dormir.

Sakura se reincorporó y gateó sobre el asfalto crecido hasta la gran espalda de Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró casi cantando contra su oído, en el cual depositó un fugaz beso.

A Sasuke se le escapó una mueca de incomodidad que Sakura no pasó por alto.

—¡Bien! —exclamó fuertemente rompiendo el silencio de la noche— Si no quieres que te bese, no lo haré más.

Y sin más ella se dejó caer sobre el asfalto, espalda contra espalda.

Sasuke exhaló dándose por vencido. En este preciso instante debía de estar combatiendo contra enemigos que amenazaban contra la paz de Konoha y no estar en medio de una ridícula pelea de novios. Se volteó y mirando el cielo estrellado la llamó. Ella respondió haciendo un ruido con su boca y él no tuvo opción de girarla para que le diera la cara.

Le sonrió en busca de paz y a Sakura la molestia no le duró más de dos segundos. Se estiró en un intento por alcanzar sus labios pero Sasuke la detuvo tomando su nuca y bajando su cabeza para besarle la frente, como hacía cada noche que dormían juntos.

—Duérmete —le susurró mientras mantenía su mano firme en su nuca.

Acurrucada en sus brazos y con las caderas separadas, Sakura sonrió divertida. Porque molestar a Sasuke debido a problemas hormonales como lo era una erección, es una oportunidad única en la vida que no podía desaprovechar.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A: **_**Espero Eli que te haya gustado, me esforcé :c**_

Estoy pensando seriamente en quitarle la advertencia, siento que le quita la emoción al capítulo :(.

Hubo puntos de vista repartidos (ya no solo el de Sasuke), es que quería burlarme del Sasukii ;-;

A quienes no pude responder: **LilyNatsumi** (gracias por agregarme ;-; me alegra que te guste mi trabajo con Sasuke, desde ahora será más difícil manejarlo asjfa), **MariaPHO** (aquí está la continuación del capítulo anterior, espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas ;-;), **Krol** (era algo inevitable… ya iban diez capítulos y nada xd gracias por comentar), **GabiiSesshYue** (ya se besaron jfnakna no apures al Sasuki ;-;), **Melissa** (cuatro veces? D: omaigat, muchas gracias ;-; es que ahora Sasuke se me escapa de las manos y se me hace más complicado escribir sobre él ;-; muchas gracias por tus palabras, me emocionaron ;-;).

**A quienes les guste el SakuHarem (sé que hay gente por allí (?) hay una encuesta en mi página de perfil al inicio, es para un nuevo fic que pienso escribir.**

Próximo capítulo: Compromiso (tal vez, no estoy segura).

Besos (?

:B


	12. Compromiso

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Contexto: Sasuke y Sakura, 21 años.

* * *

"_**Porque Sasuke es hombre"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Compromiso.**

* * *

.

Viajaban sin estar verdaderamente conscientes del tiempo; si alguien les preguntaba hace cuánto viajaban juntos, probablemente su respuesta sería 'demasiado'.

En estos aparentemente meses, Sasuke había aprendido cosas que pocos años atrás no le interesarían saber, cosas como el contacto femenino, el carácter voluble de las féminas debido a su ciclo biológico, a expresar sus sentimientos no solo con gestos sino con palabras (así sea a cucharadas) y sobre todo, a controlar sus impulsos.

Sonrió satisfecho una vez pudo ser capaz de controlar sus instintos, como si hubiera descubierto el origen del universo. Le había costado días y ella no ayudaba con sus suaves jadeos contra sus labios y sus roces involuntarios.

Sakura, como es costumbre en ella, no dejaba de _'molestarlo'_ y él empezaba a creer que lo hacía a propósito, sino entonces, ¿por qué ese afán de pegar su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo y con la lengua abrirse paso en su boca? Ella sabía muy bien lo que su cercanía provocaba en él y Sasuke solo podía imaginar que mientras él dormía, ella se burlaba abiertamente de sus reacciones biológicas.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Sakura lo miró de soslayo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios.

_Arpía_.

La muchacha de sonrisa tatuada en el rostro se agachó para cortar algunas hierbas que podrían servir para preparar té cuando la noche los alcance. Sasuke la observó pasar un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y recordó que había algo que quería practicar desde que había amanecido hace apenas un par de horas.

—Sakura —la llamó, extendiéndole la mano—, quiero probar algo, ven.

Ella se sonrojó con fuerza ante su comentario y Sasuke le respondió entrecerrando los ojos, cortando sin mediar palabra alguna su -casi seguro- sucio pensamiento. La ninja médico soltó las hierbas que inmediatamente se esfumaron con el viento, sostuvo su mano con fuerza y esperó a que se acercara un poco más para activar su Rinnegan.

Una vez que logró enfocar la dimensión a la cual quería ir, la sensación de vértigo lo invadió y su mano se contrajo al sentir la fuerte presión de parte de las dos manos de Sakura.

El verde y húmedo pasto se tornó crema y extremadamente suave. Las brisas veraniegas desaparecieron dando lugar a un clima seco acompañado de potentes rayos solares capaces de cegar la vista. La suavidad del suelo y el ardor en las mejillas provocaron en Sakura una mezcla de emociones que comprendían entre añoranza y adrenalina.

—¡Mi chaleco! —gritó Sakura e inmediatamente soltó su mano para echarse a correr tras la prenda.

Al perder su apoyo, Sasuke perdió el equilibrio por un segundo y cayó sobre el suelo movedizo, apoyado sobre su rodilla derecha mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con el izquierdo. Sakura, quien apenas se había alejado unos metros, regresó hasta él con la preocupación impregnada en su rostro sonrosado.

—No pasa nada. Es solo que nunca he transportado a alguien más —explicó un poco avergonzado.

—Seguro has gastado el doble de chakra. Si hubiera sabido que intentarías esto te hubiera dado parte del mío.

Las manos de Sakura se posaron delicadamente sobre cada hombro; la sensación de vértigo aún no se iba de su cabeza.

Microscópicos granos de arenas eran arrastrados por el viento provocándole no solo a él picor en los ojos, sino también a ella quien pestañeaba demasiado. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando para llevarla a ese lugar, pudiendo haberla llevado a dimensiones con paisajes mucho más cómodos y más místicos? Quería recordar, supuso, pero ya no solo como lo había hecho en su viaje de redención, sino con ella.

La mano de Sakura se deslizó por su frente y el vértigo empezó a aminorarse, sus manos sanadoras se encontraban haciendo la labor para lo cual fueron creadas.

A estas alturas Sasuke estaba seguro que Sakura había nacido para curar heridas, almas y corazones.

—Será mejor que regresemos o la arena nos hundirá —pronunció mientras tiraba hacia atrás sus hombros—. Te daré mi chakra, ¿bien?

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el chaleco de Sakura. Odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como él las había planeado, no le gustaba para nada no tener el control de las cosas. Exhaló e intentó justificarse:

—Quería que…

—Este es un lugar especial para mí —lo cortó Sakura—, y a pesar que el calor nos derrita, que la arena nos ciegue y que te duela la cabeza, este lugar siempre me traerá buenos recuerdos. Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Y mientras el chakra cálido de Sakura lo llenaba, Sasuke no pudo estar más seguro de que había tomado la mejor decisión de todas al darse una oportunidad para amar.

.

* * *

Un templo sobresalía entre los copiosos árboles, pero no fue la imagen del sencillo templo lo que llamó su atención, sino los murmullos que provenían del lugar y que llegaban a sus oídos (y a los de Sakura).

—Creo que están celebrando una festividad —pronunció ella con la vista fija en el pico del templo—. Por cierto, ¿en qué fecha estamos?

Sasuke solo pudo encogerse de hombros. No tenía ni la más remota idea, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro del lugar donde se encontraban; miró el cielo, el pasto, el templo… parecía las afueras de Villa Cascada.

—¿No quieres ir a ver? —interrumpió Sakura con ademán de arrastrarlo así él se negara— De repente están ofreciendo comida.

—Vamos —resolvió él antes de enfrentarse a los ojos manipuladores de Sakura.

El camino hacia el templo no había sido tan corto como parecía. Subieron un monte empinado fácilmente, ambos consideraron innecesario la proyección de chakra en sus pies. Conforme se acercaban, los murmullos se multiplicaban y el volumen de las voces crecía. Sakura fue la primera en llegar y Sasuke, quien se detuvo un paso detrás de ella y a su izquierda, pudo apreciar cómo las esmeraldas que Sakura tenía por ojos resplandecían y se llenaban de una ternura que la hacían ver como una mujer mayor.

Era una boda.

Sakura a su lado aplaudía y antes de que la indagara por su actuar, se dio cuenta que él era el único que no lo hacía. Levantó el muñón y observó la manga larga de su camisa; si bien la pérdida de brazo le había limitado ciertas acciones, el aplaudir era una de las que menos extrañaba.

La pareja no tardó en retirarse en medio de aplausos, las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar se fueron dispersando de a poco, al parecer, siguiendo el camino que dirigía al pueblo.

—Naruto tuvo una boda menos tradicional, y había mucha más gente —pronunció con la vista desenfocada, recordando—. Pensamos que llegarías a la ceremonia.

Era consciente de su egoísmo, pero en esta ocasión no se trataba de eso. La invitación a la boda sumada a una carta del propio Naruto las recogió luego de un mes de efectuada la ceremonia, y todo ello debido a su falta de interés para con el mundo. Nadie podía culparlo, esperaba todo de Naruto menos verlo casado a tan temprana edad.

—Las bodas en el templo Shogun se han vuelto casi un atractivo turístico hoy en día—. Escucharon una voz profunda tras ellos; Sakura fue la primera en girar, el monje que vestía una sotana naranja continuó—: ¿Es eso lo que los atrajo hasta aquí?

—Ah, n-no —pronunció Sakura haciendo aspavientos con sus manos—. Solo pasábamos por aquí.

—Ah, disculpen entonces —pronunció el monje realizando una leve venia.

Sakura exhaló fuertemente apenas el hombre de naranja se dio la vuelta.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó ella con el rostro enrojecido.

Sasuke la observó girar sobre sus talones y notó con gracia que la oreja derecha de Sakura parecía una baya madura.

**…**

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó después de un largo silencio.

A Sasuke normalmente no le suelen molestar los silencios, incluso los aprecia siempre y cuando sea mutuo, pero este tenía cierto grado de incomodidad. Sakura caminaba como un robot, con las piernas en línea recta y un paso más adelante que él.

—Eh, sí —respondió Sakura de lado.

—Sigues pensando en la boda.

Sakura giró violentamente con el rostro aún más enrojecido y con las cejas casi juntas.

—¡N-no, claro que no! —exclamó apresurada— Qué estupidez —concluyó en un susurro.

—¿Te parece una estupidez? —preguntó entretenido. Hace algunos días atrás había descubierto que le gustaba sacarla de quicio.

—Pues… ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes ofendido? —contraatacó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No. Quería saber tu opinión.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, buscando algo en su oscuro e intraspasable ojo visible. Sus cejas rosadas se separaron producto de la relajación de su rostro.

—Mm… La verdad es que no me parece una estupidez, me parece un acto bonito, que nace del corazón. No sé, tal vez…

—¿Piensas casarte? —la cortó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con los ojos desorbitados— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Tú y yo estamos… juntos— afirmó un poco avergonzada para luego añadir—: Eso depende de ti.

—¿De mí?

—¿Qué estás esperando? No te pediré matrimonio.

Sakura estaba cruzada de brazos y con los párpados apretados. Él soltó una risa y como suele ocurrir después de un acto inusual como ese, Sakura lo miró curiosa y atenta.

—No pensé que eras machista.

—¡No lo soy! Pero, me gustaría que tú lo hicieras… si te parece —susurró con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Sasuke observó el árbol donde habían estado acostados cuesta abajo. Él no podía ver el matrimonio como un acto amoroso, le parecía ridículo pensar que estar casados los hacían una mejor pareja; sin embargo, la necesidad de que vean a Sakura no como suya, sino parte de su clan, de su familia, era una verdad que lo había estado persiguiendo meses atrás.

Él de verdad quería que Sakura fuera parte de su clan, que sea ella quien lo ayude a redescubrir el significado de una familia. Se sorprendió incluso cuando una tarde se imaginó así mismo y a Sakura viejos, con arrugas y limitaciones físicas descansando juntos bajo la copa de un árbol.

Él de verdad quería eso y lo más asombroso, es que el deseo había nacido en él por iniciativa propia.

—Tal vez lo haga… —concedió—, en diez años. —Se divirtió al ver la mueca en los labios de Sakura— Tal vez ahora.

Ella dio un paso frente a él y llevó una mano al centro de su pecho.

—No juegues conmigo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke suspiró cansado.

—Casémonos entonces.

—¿A-ahora? —tartamudeó ella sin poder creérselo. Sasuke asintió con una leve venia y Sakura, aprovechando su buen ánimo, presionó un poco más—: Puedes hacerlo mejor.

Sasuke entreabrió los labios de la sorpresa. Esa mujer no sabía los meses que había invertido en darse el valor. Caminó y pasó de ella, sintió su temblorosa mirada seguirlo hasta que paró, dos pasos delante de ella. Sakura lo miró ansiosa.

Estaba a punto de explicarle el tiempo que había demorado en llegar a tomar esa decisión, a decirle cuánto le costaba abrirse a ella sentimentalmente, a repetirle que las palabras nunca fueron su fuerte; pero en vez de eso, sus labios lo traicionaron y pronunciaron lo que tanto anhelaba escuchar la muchacha de sonrisa fácil.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo…—preguntó con la voz casi, casi temblando— Sakura?

Sakura lo miró, parpadeó unas tres veces intentando contener las lágrimas y asintió mil veces y una vez más, finiquitando su efusividad con un gran salto hasta rodear su cuello.

—Gracias —susurró contra su oído casi ahorcándolo.

Sakura se soltó de él arreglándole la capa negra que había arrugado. La sonrisa en su rostro la recordaría por siempre: mejillas hinchadas y sonrosadas, labios apretados pero curvados. Tan absorto estaba en su sonrisa que no notó cuando ella lo tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar rápidamente de regreso al templo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, empezando a seguir su ritmo.

Ella giró el rostro y Sasuke jamás la había visto tan viva.

—Que va a anochecer y tal vez el monje ya no nos atienda.

**…**

Sasuke estaba tieso, escuchaba cada palabra dicha por el monje, las analizaba y debatía consigo mismo, él hubiera estado con ella hasta la muerte sin casarse, así como también la hubiera protegido de todo mal. La miró de soslayo y la vio recogiéndose las lágrimas con el dedo índice.

Sakura lloraba por todo: por lo bueno, por lo malo, por los dos.

Con su mano derecha se secaba las lágrimas y con la izquierda se sostenía el kimono. Se sentía miserable por haberle dado una boda mediocre, sin invitados, sin lujos. El kimono alquilado le quedaba inmenso, y se lo había dicho antes de empezar la ceremonia; pero ella, necia hasta la saciedad, se había negado y había pedido seguir con la celebración.

La observó y admiró su belleza natural, sus pestañas rosadas humedecidas, sus labios temblorosos y la delicadeza de sus dedos. Sakura le brindó una sonrisa al verse descubierto y antes de que ella lo hiciera, él apretó contra su mejilla la última lágrima que salió esa tarde.

El monje suspiró rendido al verse ignorado.

El sake sabía horrible, era el único que el monje tenía allí, uno barato. La ropa le quedaba inmensa a Sakura y a él por el contrario, le quedaba algo pequeña. No había nadie más que ellos y el monje.

Al término de la ceremonia Sakura lo sorprendió con un beso que le permitió saborear el sabor del sake de sus labios.

La bebida ya no sabía tan mal.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** Aprendamos de Sasuke quien se casa antes de tener sexo :'D pecadores.

Ya en serio, tengo muchas razones por las que los casé ya xD: primero, la historia debe continuar y al menos yo considero que los mejores capítulos serían cuando tienen 32 años; segundo (y más importante), por el capítulo 14, ya verán por qué; y tercero, quería evitar el drama de Sakura embarazada y sintiéndose culpable de la boda prematura. Me olvidaba, hay una cuarta razón, la maldita línea de tiempo en Naruto ajadak en Boruto ambos tienen 32 años y Sarada 11/12 osea khe? Si en The Last Sakura tenía 20 xd Bueno en fin, andaban apurados.

Lamento la demora (de nuevo), el romance consumado no se me da ;-; mis dedos sufren.

Respondiendo reviews sin cuenta: **ariamojuara** (Sasuke se me sale de control xd cada vez me resulta más difícil ponerlo en su modo romántico ;-; Haha pues sí, Sakura es mayor que Sasuke, baia baia (? Muchas gracias María :) de verdad agradezco tus palabras no solo por aquí sino también por fb), **MariaPHO** (muchas gracias, yo siento que me estanco o retrocedo, gracias por el apoyo!), **Ki** (feliz cumpleaños atrasado :'D disculpa la extrema tardanza pero como expliqué, el amor consumado no es lo mío y se me dificulta bastante conforme pasan los capítulos. Estoy súper emocionada, ¿de verdad lo volviste a leer? Juro que no dejaré la historia pero tenme paciencia ;-; Gracias por tus palabras!), **lyc2000** (aquí está la conti, disculpa la demora :)), **Rosebenson19 **(hahaha a mí me encanta la trigonometría (? Dejen a Sasuke salvaguardar su virginidad ;-; Gracias por invertir tu hora y media en esta historia, te mando besos), **Lindsay** (al fin alguien me da tiempo xd gracias por esperar :), admiro tu paciencia y tolerancia), **Guest** (me sonrojo, las historias que me gustan también las releo y releo, un beso), **H.M** (aquí está la conti (?, no tengo fechas de actualización :( espero no demorar más de un mes), **Jean** (haha no es que tenga la historia ya escrita xd algunos capítulos posteriores están a la mitad pero falta uff, gracias por comentar), **KaryT** (wow espero que no te hayas dormido en tu trabajo xd gracias por entender mi falta de tiempo :) Sé que siempre lo digo pero no me demoraré tanto con el próximo capítulo).

Próximo capítulo: Virginidad (no es falsa alarma, repito, no es falsa alarma dhsak).

Espero subirlo antes de que acabe el año xd con toda seguridad.

Besos

:B


End file.
